Through the Years: Spring Break
by Agent Reptile
Summary: This is the side story that I said would be posted some time ago. What happens when the Logan family desides to enjoy a relaxing vacation staying in Nodoka's mansion? Pure chaos and action that's what. Please be kind and review.
1. Chapter 1

Through the Years: Spring Break special

By Agent Reptile

Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura, and all various in sundry characters found within belongs to Viz comics/video and Rumiko Takahashi (not mine). Wolverine, X-Men, and anyother Marvel characters which come along belong to (duh) Marvel comics (not mine). Tenchi Muyo and all various characters I pull from them belong to AIC and Pioneer (not mine). Gold Diggers belongs to Antarctic Press and Fred Perry (not mine). G.I.Joe belongs to Hasbro (also not mine). Darkstalkers belongs to Viz comics and Capcom (you see a pattern here?). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage Studios (again not mine). Ran Okami (my character so ask if you want to use). As said in previous version Logan has been an X-man years before the others. Any other connection between X-Men: Evolution and this fic ends at that line as this is like the comics or the other X-Men cartoon from the 90's.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

One final thing before I go any further: For those of you that keep adding and removing my stories from your favorite lists please note that I will be updating my Through the Years stories everyother month and if you would be patient you will be able to enjoy the continued updates. Please just stay with me.

For those that have stayed with me for the months that I have been posting these stories: Thank you for your patients and for your continued patronage. I hope that I have entertained you so far and will continue to do so for years to come. Now on with the story...

It was springtime, and in Westchester County New York that can only mean one thing...

"Cannon Ball!!" Bobby Drake yelled as he launched himself from the diving board and into the air. The teenage mutant curled himself into a ball as he hit the water, causing a large column of water to explode into the air and splash everyone surrounding the pool.

As Iceman rose from the depths of the pool, he was greeted by two irate females now dripping wet, and looking really pissed.

"Bobby you jerk." Jean growled as she was shaking, "Look at what you did to my book." Said paper-back volume was now dripping black droplets as the brown wet pages had expanded near the cover.

"Come on red it's not that bad...besides you really need to stop reading those cheap romantic novels." Bobby was now propping himself up slightly with his elbows with his back to the side of the pool. It took but a moment for him to lock his sights on one of the newest mutants on the team,

Lorna Dane was busy wringing out her green hair, which now contrasted well with the bright shade of red her face was becoming. The magnetic mutant had planned to just sit by the pool and relax for a while and work on her tan; but things rarely go the way you want to. Now she had to put up with a head full of wet hair and...

"Bobby why are you staring at me?" Polaris asked as she noticed how close to her skin that her athletic thin lithe build showed through. "Bobby stop...it's no more than my costume shows." The teenage magnetic mutant giggled.

"Well there's just something about you in a swimsuit babe." Bobby smiled while giving her a mock salute.

Jean was not so amused, and unfortunately for Iceman she had absolutely no romantic liking to him. In fact his childish antics were so annoying to her that she had lost her normally calm and was about to so something with the fury stereotypical of her hair color.

Bobby Drake found himself floating up in the air, and before he knew what was happening, the teenager was spinning in the air.

"Jean what are you doing?" Lorna asked with feigned interest as her emerald locks were still dripping onto the poolside.

"Just a little fun." the redhead smiled. "I won't do him any real harm Lorna relax." Jean then had Bobby hover over the middle of the deep end of the pool a few feet, then unceremoniously dropped him.

Bobby's body stung from the drop, but he easily swam to the surface, where he spewed up a mouthful of chlorine treated water.

"Not funny Jean, not funny at all." Bobby said as he swam to the side and got out.

Jean and Lorna couldn't help but giggle at the sight before going into full blown laughter.

"Come on Bobby it was just harmless fun...you know like you do all the time?" the emerald haired magnetic mutant said as she sat back down on the pool chair that the warm sun had dried.

It was then that they noticed a short, muscular teenage boy walking down the pathway on the outside of the gated pool area.

"Hey Ran Okami what are you doing around here?" Jean asked waving to her teacher's son.

"Jean? Oh hey Jean...uh who's that with you?" the young Logan male asked.

"Ran Okami meet Lorna Dane, also known as Polaris." The green-haired mutant was shocked to see such a cute/handsome oriental boy on the campus grounds. Okay so him being there wasn't what caused her to pause so much as she never met him before.

"Oh so your the new mutant pops was talking about. Nice to meet you Lorna." Wild Wolf said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too cutely, so who's this pops you're talking about? You can't mean Professor Xavier."

"Huh? No...what? I mean my father, who else would be pops?"

"And your father is?" Lorna said making a rotating motion of her wrist, trying to coax the information from the young man.

"Wolverine." The young man smiled. "My full name is Ran Okami Logan."

"Wait...you're the son of Wolverine? Wow so you've never had to put up with..."

"With?"

"I think she means having to hide who you really are from your family." Jean explained.

"Oh, well not my real family...look it's sort of complicated and I don't have time to explain it right now." Ran Okami said scratching the back of he head and sighing. "I don't mean to be rude or anything but I've got to go; my family's heading back to my mom's house in Japan for the week and we're going to be leaving soon."

"Well don't let us keep you Wild Wolf." Jean said. "Just promise to tell us all about your trip."

"Will do Jean." Ran Okami smiled. "Nice to meet you Lorna." Ran Okami then bolted down the way and out of site of the two female mutants.

"Jean why didn't you tell me that Wolverine had such a cute son? Of course that raises the question of how come he's so polite with a father like Logan?"

"Well Logan has a way with women...

"Animal magnetism I think it's called."

"...and his wife is sort of a high-class lady. Don't worry she's nice, a little odd, but very nice."

"Really? How high-class are we talking about?"

"Her family home...it's actually a samurai mansion." Jean said as she placed her book on the stool next to her chair and focused on her conversation with her friend. Lorna couldn't help but whistle at that.

At that moment the girls noticed that a certain brown haired mutant with red shades came into the pool area with nothing but his swim trunks and a pair of sandals. The eyes of both females were nearly glued at the vision.

"Look but don't touch Lorna. He's mine." Jean whispered.

"Uh is something wrong you two?" Scott's question was one of complete innocence, which caused the girls to go into a fit of giggles.

"Nothing, nothing Scott...we're just relaxing that's all." Jean said as her love interest scratched the back of his head, shrugged it off, and then went about his way to swim.

"So...are all the guys around here good looking?" The green haired female asked.

"Weelll...So far." Jean replied.

"You know, the fringe benefits of being in the X-Men are really nice." This broke the two female mutants into a fit of giggles.

As Ran Okami reached the mansion, he was greeted by Professor Xavier. With a book in his lap, the master of the mansion was heading outside to enjoy the warm spring day.

"Ah if it isn't Ran Okami." the bald man smiled. "Heading back to Japan for the break soon aren't we?"

"Yes Professor Xavier-san. It's strange going back after spending so much time here with the other X-Men...Not that I didn't enjoy being in your house or anything" Ran Okami said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course not young man." Professor Xavier said raising his hand. "It has been a pleasure having you and your family to help spread human/mutant peace. This is a home to all mutants who believe in the ideals of the X-Men and my doors are always open to you when you need a place to rest your head." The older man placed his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled warmly. "I have seen you change so much and add so much to the people here in the short years since you arrived at my door. Just enjoy your vacation; the Institute will be here when you and your family get back."

"Will do sir. Well I've got to go now." Wild Wolf said as he headed up the stairs and to his room to get his bags.

"Of course. Give my regards to your cousin's family for me. And tell your Aunt that I am glad that she is doing so well." Professor Xavier waved the young mutant on as he rolled his wheelchair down the ramp to the side of the steps outside the door and lead himself to one of the few quite places to read. The sound of rockets going off in the background trying to hit Angel seemed to be non-existent to the telepath.

Nodoka Logan was now more giddy that she had been in a long time. The red-head house wife was now loading the last of her luggage into the trunk of one of Xavier's cars, a BMW. She was looking forward to going home for a while and meet friends and family that she hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Well you're in a good mood darlin'" Logan said as he was carrying two bags under his arms.

"And why wouldn't I be beloved?" Nodoka smiled as she decided to mold herself to her husband's chest. "We're going home for a well earned vacation and get to see family that we haven't seen in years. Not to mention that I would love to see how well our nephew Tenchi is doing with all those women that seemed to have entered his life."

Logan just rolled his eyes.

"Thought that you were 'trying' to get our son a girlfriend." Logan groaned.

"And what makes you think that this won't work?" Nodoka smirked.

"Ever hear the joke about the Chinese symbol for trouble?"

"Two women under one roof? That's the point dear."

Logan was now at a loss as he placed the bags in the trunk

"Our son will get to see a wide array of women and get to understand the different types of women to see what he finds desirable in a mate so that he can have a close and loving relationship, like ours..."

"And?" Logan was just waiting for the other shoe to drop as he re-arranged the luggage.

"And? What are you thinking Logan-kun?" Nodoka so coyly asked.

"Darlin' I know you...your hiddn' somthin' behind that pretty little mouth of yours."

"Well...it will insure that he will not waste time trying to woe new women all the time and concentrate on pleasing his love and insuring that he has a happy home to give us a whole lot of grandbabies."

"Darlin' he's only sixteen years old." Logan said. "He ain't even kissed a girl yet."

"Well Logan-kun it's not like he has a large selection here with only Jean and Lorna around."

"And Jean's as devoted to mono-eye as you're to me." Logan conceded.

"Mom, Pops I'm ready lets go." Ran Okami said as he held his moderately sized suitcase in his hands.

"Sorry son but we have to wait until Ukyo is ready to go. Now where is that girl?"

"Coming...Auntie.." Ukyo was carrying a heavy bag full of various equipment and a large assortment of books.

"Ukyo what are you bringing?" Nodoka asked.

"My family training equipment, scrolls I've been studying in my family's style, and my assortment of Nancy Drew novels." Ukyo was virtually unfaised as she set the heavy weight on the ground.

Logan just slapped his hand into his face and shook his head; Nodoka sighed deeply, looking for the right words.

"Ukyo, as much as I am proud that you are taking interest in not only perfecting the art that you are the last practitioner of, but also having a very strong reading ethic, we are only going to be gone a week. You likely won't have time or need for all of the books you brought."

"Oh...sorry Auntie." Ukyo blushed.

"Not a problem dear, just drop off all but one book and hurry please. We still have time before we're late." The brunet rushed inside and was back about 8 minutes later.

"Ready to go Auntie." Ukyo smiled.

"Then toss it in the trunk and strap in kid, we're running low on time." Logan replied as he got the seat right.

"Hey Pop's where's the jeep?"

"In the shop for work. Didn't have the trunk space anyway." Logan said as he shifted into gear and let the six German engineered cylinders open up.

"Perhaps we should have a family car we keep in Japan for situations like this Logan-kun. I've had my eye on a high-performance sedan for some time." Nodoka suggested.

"You want it, you by it. You know what type of man I am." Logan said, really not wanting to think of how annoyingly civilized his life was becoming.

"Yes. My type: rugged and wild." Nodoka kissed her love's ruff and unshaven face.

"Gah, do these two ever stop." Ran Okami whispered.

"Don't comment it only makes it worse." Ukyo groaned.

Meanwhile, half a world away we find ourselves gazing over the quite of a little subdivision of Tokyo. Quiet because it is only the quiet before the storm. We find that it is about 11:00 p.m. and a typical brown haired Japanese boy was sleeping on a simple mat with a blanket as his only cover from the night air. This particular youth would be of little notice, except for the fact that the young lady sleeping on the bed in his closet happened to be a green haired alien princess with two little horns and usually wore a tigerskin bikini.

Yes dear readers we are now in the room of Ataru Moroboshi, who as we can see has finished his womanizing for the day and is resting to rejuvenate himself for the the morning. Or rather that was his plan, but now a shadow crept up and spread itself across the sleeping perv like a sinister wave. Ataru twitched slightly in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes; the figure now becoming visible to him and...

"_AAAAAAAA!!!!!_" Ataru screamed.

"_Darlin what's wrong?_" Lum asked as she opened the closet door and hit the light switch.

"_He's back Lum, that old freak's back._" Ataru cried as he got up and out of his covers.

"_What is that idiot complaining about at this hour?_" Ten asked as he flew up lazily.

"_WHA? Get away from darling you little..._"

"_It's fate._" Yes Cherry, who at this moment was now sitting under his hat eating the contents of a rather large take-out box from a local restaurant. Rising the hat a little we see the old monk as he stares at Ataru with great interest.

"_I have come to warn you that...that...good grief what stinks up here?_" The monk says as he covered his mouth making gagging motions.

The younger beings in the room just blinked and looked around.

"_Ah Lum I kinda..._" Ten blushed.

"_Ewwe you little disgusting midget what did you..._"

"_Darling he's a baby what do you expect?_" Lum asked while cradling her infant cousin. "_Don't worry little Tenchan I'll take care of you._"

"_I didn't know that you were so perverted Lum..I mean seeing your own cousin's..._"

"_DARLING YOU IDIOT!!_" BRAZZAP.

"_AAAAAAHHHH!!_" Ataru cried as he hit the floor and started twitching like crazy, before jumping up and yelling again. "_Now look what you've done you crazy monk. Get out right now before you cause anymore trouble._"

"_What's going on in here, we're trying to sleep._" Mrs. Moroboshi asked as she rubbed her eyes, trying to wrench the sleep from them.

"_It's Cherry he's back._" Ataru said pointing to the monk, who had returned to his eating.

"_Oh great not again. What did I do to deserve such an worthless son who keeps attracting so many problems._" The actual head of the house cried.

"_Do you think I want this in my life? Get a grip mom._"

"_Your fighting is of little use now. I sense that you Ataru are in grave danger. Yes, I must warn you that you are about to experience a great calamity. You must take heed as you are about to be in grave danger._"

"_So what else is new you wrinkled old freak._" Ataru said as he looked at nothing in particular.

"_I warn you young fool that you should take my warning very seriously and...ahhhhhh._" Ataru had picked up the little monk and threw him out the window as hard as he could.

"_I'm going back to bed._" the perverted youth said as he turned his back to the window.

"_Iiiitttt'sssss fffaaaiiiitttt._" the soaring midget cried as he soared through the heavens.

Speaking of the heavens...at this point a certain 747 was going over the contental United States with four important mutants aboard.

"So Ranchan, you looking forward to seeing Master Yoshi and Katsuhito again?" Ukyo asked as she looked outside the window to gaze at the scenery.

"You bet Uchan." Ran Okami smiled. "I've been waiting to pick up where we left off last time."

"You just want to see if you can kick Tenchi's butt."

"Him and Saki." Ran Okami smirked.

"You and I both. But all in good fun." Ukyo said as she started on her bag of peanuts.

"Tell that to Saki Uchan. The guy acts like he's got a freakin death wish."

At this moment a purple clad ninja of the foot clan was sitting on a woven mat contemplating the next step of his assertion to greatness. Taking in a deep breath in through his nostrils, his nose started to twitch.

"AAACHUU." Oroko Saki just shook his head and rubbed the underside of his nose.

"_Perhaps the cherry blossoms are begging to bloom again?_" he thought to himself as he gazed over the garden of the Oroko ancestral home. It wasn't the largest mansion in Japan, but it was most likely the best fortified and most perilous to enter uninvited. The last was some fool named Hikaru Gosunkugi who was trying to take pictures of Saki for his employer's sister Kodachi Kuno. His infiltration was dealt with most severely.

Flashback

We find one scared teenager with dark rings under his eyes slowly making his way through the ancestral home of the Saki clan. The dark shadows cascading off the paper walls made the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he clutched the camera in his hands tightly. The wood floor creaked and moaned as "Vodo Spike" slowly and awkwardly made his way down to the young Master Saki's room.

"_It's okay Hikaru it's just one little picture and then you can go home and collect your pay._" he thought to himself as he slid the doorframe open and...

"MUFMEM." he found his mouth covered and felt a think wire wrapped around his neck.

"_If you cry out I will just kill you trespasser._" the cold and venomous wispers of Saki's voice pierced the terrified teen's ears. "_First you insult me by forcing your way into my home like a thief, then you have the audacity to stampede around the halls with your pathetic attempts at stealth._"

Hikaru Gosunkugi was never the bravest boy alive, and promptly wet himself.

"_Now speak thief, but chose your words well for you may very well never leave this place alive._"

"_I am...Hikaru Gosunkugi._"

"_A yes...one of the sniveling dolts who follow that paltry pseudo-samurai Kuno in his insane endeavors to impresses that cow Akane Tendo. But why are you here so far from your home in Tokyo and what business do you have with me sificant?_"

"_It was Kodachi, Kuno's sister...She wanted me to take your picture._ "

"_Go on._"

"_And since I've done work for her brother, she thought that..._"

"_As if any of those idiots could form an original idea. So what to do with you..._"Oroko Saki smirked as the wire around the other teen's neck began to tighten, but only enough that it's presence was felt around Hikaru's throat.

"_Please don't kill..._" Vodo Spike began to cry.

"_Silence._" Saki's commanding voice reduced the pleas to a small whimper. "_Killing you at this point will only cause another fool to invade my home again at that wench's discression. Now I'm feeling lenient tonight, since you are so pathetically weak._"

"_Really?_" Hikaru swallowed, hoping that this wouldn't be as bad as Kodachi's treatment for failure.

"_No. I just need to get back to bed; so lets make this quick._"

End Flashback

The next morning Hikaru was treated for a few broken bones that seemed to come from falling from a great height. Oroko Saki smiled with a smug level of sadistic pleasure at the way he had covered his brutality with sight application of the laws of physics.

"_Such a pitty that a lady of such breeding and grace should be so delusional; so much potential put to waste._" Oroko Saki shock his head and went back to meditating; thankful that he was nowhere near the insanity of Tokyo. Being an island or two away has it's advantages.

We shall go to the Logan family as they are turning the Samurai mansion of Nodoka's youth into a home again.

"I can't believe how much dust a unoccupied mansion can collect." Ukyo said as she had her mouth covered in a surgeon's mask. The air was thick with particles of some sort floating on the almost undetectable currents of air circulating inside the room.

"Believe me Ukyo this is nothing." Nodoka said as she was polishing the wooden furniture in baggy cloths that seemed a few sizes to large.

"And you don't have people do this for you because?" Ukyo asked.

"I take pride in my work Ukyo, and wish to instill this in you and my son. If people do something for you all the time then how can you appreciate what it takes to get a job done."

"I guess that makes sense." Ukyo said as she continued to clean.

"Upstairs is done darlin' how's the downstairs coming?" Logan said as he was carrying a bucket of supplies down the stairs in a ratty old shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Nodoka had to pull herself from staring at her husband's massively built upper body.

"Just fine dear, but it will take a while longer for it to be finished." The red head answered as she saw her son holding a bunch of trash bags full of garbage to throw out.

"But Auntie we're almost..."

"It will take a while for us to be finished Ukyo so how about you and Ran Okami clean up to go and pick supplies up from the market and get us lunch while you're out. The money is on the table along with the BMW keys." Nodoka shooed them upstairs.

"Ah mom what's..." Ran Okami asked as he was going up the stairs.

"Never mind, just make sure to leave from the other side of the house after you clean yourselves up." Nodoka said as the teens were now out of sight.

"Finally." Nodoka said. "Now we can get down to business."

"Got the mop and broom right here." Logan said as he set up to clean.

"I don't think that you'll be needing them beloved." Nodoka smiled as she slipped off the bagging covering cloths and revealed a tight fitting French maid outfit that revealed her well toned legs and teased the viewer with part of her cleavage.

"So what do you think Logan-kun?" Nodoka asked as she let her hair down.

"You make that look good babe." Logan smiled as he dropped the mop back in the plastic bin and began to enjoy the view "So we have fun then clean up?"

"Works for my Logan-kun. I think we can have everything done by the time they get home." Nodoka said as she and Logan began enjoying the finer points of matrimony.

The black BMW was soon going down the road with Wild Wolf behind the wheel.

"How come you're the driver again Ranchan?" Ukyo asked while trying to work the stereo while her brother flipped on his shades.

"Because you have trouble driving stick shift remember?" Ran Okami answered as the sedan pulled to a stop where the end of the driveway met the main road.

"I thought this was the automatic Ranchan?" Ukyo said scratching her chin.

"No, I think that Xaiver-san's Mercedes is an automatic, or was it his Roles Royce?" Ran Okami questioned himself while turning left.

"You know something Ranchan..." Ukyo smiled. "For someone who can't use his legs, Professor Xavier sure has a lot of cars." The two mutants smiled at the irony.

The main part of Tokyo was one crowded and very different from Westchester County. For starters the sheer number of people here was staggering, and then the fact that they seemed to be packed everywhere. Traffic was much different from the two mutant's experience as well; unlike the isolated location of the X-Mansion where if you saw another car anywhere around it was usually Jean and Scott leaving for their monthly outing to the movies, here in Japan cars were crammed into the streets as if done by a boy packing all of his Hotwheels toys into a travel case.

"So what now?" Wild Wolf asked as he started to tour around looking for some clue as to where the market was.

"Find a place to park and start walking I guess." Ukyo shrugged. "The market can't be that far from somewhere to get something to eat."

Ran Okami, having no reason to argue with the simple logic of his best friend and adopted sister, pulled the sedan into a near enough space and parked.

"Hey Ranchan." Ukyo said stretching her legs.

"Yea Uchan?" Ran Okami said as he shut the driver's door.

"We've both been working hard getting the house cleaned up right?" Ukyo smiled as she propped herself up on the top of the car.

"Yea, so?"

"Well I'm feeling a little competitive and want to know if you're up for a little challenge?" She smiled while flashing her bright eyes innocently, yet with a devious chaser.

"I don't think that these people would like us to start seeing which one of us is a better martial artist." Ran Okami joked back.

"Oh no nothing like that." Ukyo waved off her brother. "Just a small race."

"Okay Uchan I'm listening." Ran Okami smiled while scratching his chin.

"If you can bring back lunch before I can get the groceries the you get to watch whatever you want tonight..."

"And the loser?"

"Has to put up with the winner's choice of programming."

"You're on." The two teens bolted down the street and passed by the nameless populous without them even noticing.

'This is going to be too easy." Ukyo smiled while thinking to herself. "Right now everyone and their dog will be going out to lunch and will take Ranchan forever." The female mutant skipped into the store with a smile on her face. "Sorry Ranchan but we'll be watching Buggs Bunny cartoons tonight."

The teenager's attitude took a 180 as she looked around and saw that just about every one of the housewives in the area seemed to be right in front of her. The sweatdrop now formed on the back of her head was about the size of a miniature dachshund.

Ran Okami found himself at the front of a small eatery. The smell of steamed rice and beef filled his super sensitive nostrils, tempting his growing hunger.

As the young mutant opened to door he noticed that only visible person around was a boy about his age, or at least looked like a boy. Taking a sharp enhilation, and concentrating on the person for a moment...

"Great more girls who dress like boys. At least Uchan stopped doing that." Wild Wolf thought to himself.

"_Go ahead and sit down bud, not like you've got a lot of competition here._" The very mascaline voice said.

"_Thanks, you do takeout around here?_" Ran Okami said as he pulled up to the bar.

"_No problem, you new in town or something?_"Ryuunosuke asked as she faced the new costumer. The nice looking young man was very different from the local yahoos that came to her restraunt, with western clothing and air to him very different to that of Japan.

"_I'm only here for the week. Name's Logan Ran Okami (1)._"

"_Ryuunosuke, and nice to meet you. So what will you have today?_"

"_I'll need four of your specials to go and four drinks._"

"_Four beef bowls and drinks comming right up. So how long have you been in town?_" Ryuunosuke asked as she hurried about the grill with lightning pace.

"_Just got in. So how much attention does this place get usually?_"

"_Not a whole lot, but in about five minutes this place will be a jungle._" the crossdresser said as she worked with great haste to fill the order.

"_Well if you dolled yourself up a little I'd think that you would be packed with customers._" Ran Okami said with a smile on his face.

The shock to Ryuunosuke was like being hit by a freight train. Her body went into a full stop and she nearly dropped the food in her hands.

"What did you..." She nearly whispered while turning towards the teen male. Before she could actually finnish her train of thought however, the front door exploded open with Ataru being chased by Lum zapping lightning bolts, Mendu slicing with his katana, and Lum's stormtroopers yelling out loud .

"_DARLING! How dare you run around on me!_" Lum screamed.

"_You perverted fiend Ataru how dare you hurt the beautiful Lum's feelings._" Mendu yelled while trying to kill his classmate.

"_Damn you Ataru!_"

Ah yes everything was normal in this insane area of Tokyo.

"_Hey Ryuunosuke how's it going._" Ataru said while nearly pushing Ran Okami out of the way. "_I'll have my usual._" Ataru smiled as if it was the normal thing to do.

"_How did you know that I am a girl._" Ryuunosuke cried as she set the food down and clenched her fists. "_How did you know that I AM A GIRL?_"

Not knowing that he was not the intented person to be talking to, Ataru smiled and forced himself up to his prey.

"_Now Ryuunosuke you should know that I can see past any disgusse to see the true nature of any hot babe. Shall we demonstrate that right here?_" The drool that was forming on the counter was the size of a small puddle.

"_ATARU!_"

"_DARLING!_"

Ataru was now being tapped on the shoulder, which just barrely wrenching him from his leterous look.

"_She was talking to me freak._" Ran Okami said while squeezing Ataru's shoulder hard. "_Now backoff before I knock your block off._" The young mutant then shoved Ataru away from the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"_Look sorry for blowing your cover, so you can just keep the change and..._"

"_No. It's not your fault. Just tell me how you figured it out cute stuff._" the cross dresser joked, before almost getting physically ill from confronting her true gender.

"_You alright?_" Ran Okami asked, the responce was a head shake. "_You wouldn't believe me if I told you._" the mutant said while pulling out a few yen bills.

"_Try us._" Lum said as she flew up and smiled cutely.

"_Look I don't want to start anything, I'll just pay for my food and..._"

"_How dare you deign the wishes of our Lum._" Megane yelled in Ran Okami's face.

"_Listen you punk._" Ran Okami said while grabbing Megane by the collar. "_If you can't be polite then be quite, before I make you that way._"

"_Looking for a fight pretty boy._"

"_No, but if you don't back off right this second there is going to be one._" Ran Okami said while snarling at the delusional fool.

Megane cocked his fist back and swung wide at the other male, only to instantly find his arm behind his back, his knees on the ground, and himself in a world of pain.

"_Your first mistake was trying to pick a fight, your second was trying to hit me. Now last time I checked three strikes and your out._" Ran Okami said.

"_Hey tiny you want a fight?_" a hulking brute of a teen said as he charged at the mutant.

Ran Okami let the twerp at his mercy go with a boot in his back before jumping up and laying a perfectly placed summersault kick to Kakugari's face, causing his foe to stumble back for a moment as Wild Wolf hit the floor and used a sweep kick to take his foe down hard.

"_Lum's Stormtroopers, take this jerk._" Megane yelled as he got up and led the other two youths he commands in a very sloppy charge. Trying to just tackle the teenage martial artist, Megane reserved a devastating upper cut that laid him out cold. Perm tried to do a very sloppy kick, only to find his foe had moved within his attack and smashing him in the face with his elbow.

Chibi just looked on in fear as the three other members of his gang were on the floor writhing in pain.

"_Don't do anything stupid kid._" Ran Okami said as he looked at the pint-sized youth. "_Just walk away and we all walk away from this without any trouble._"

"_Hey Ran Okami, who's going to pay for this?_" the cross-dressing cook asked.

"_Ah look I didn't mean...how about I just pay for the damages and leave._"

"_Sorry but no. I'll let the damages go though; on one condition._"

"_What is it?_"

"_Answer my question._"

"_How I know that you're a girl?_" Ran Okami said scratching the back of his head. "You sort of got the scent of a woman."

"_Oh really, well Ryuunosuke since you have a womanly scent then why don't I try to see if I can tell for myself..._"

"_DARLING!_"

"_Not that you freak. I mean you smell like a girl. Look I'll just..._"

"_Some nose you got there friend. So you're an alien then?_"

"_I know of no human-like species that has hyper smelling ability. Please tell me we're you come from friend._"

Ran Okami sighed, Well if extraterrestrials are accepted then maybe...

"_Earth. I'm a mutant._"

"_What is a mutant?_" Lum asked, very interested.

"_He's a freak my beautiful maiden._" Mendu said pulling his sword out and took a stance against the Logan teen.

"_If you want to get out of this place alive..._" Ran Okami said as six bone claws shot out of his forearms. "_Then you better put away that blade._"

"_Not while Lum is in danger._"

"_You want a fight? Fine._" Ran Okami pulled his shirt off and tossed it on a chair. Lum and Ryuunosuke had a little trouble not looking at the mutant's hard muscled body

Mendu lunged forward.

"_Lum stop him._" Ryuunosuke said as she headed to the main part of the establishment.

"_Mendu's too close to our new friend, I can't zap him without hitting your customer._ "

The katana stabbed the mutant in the shoulder, which should have taken him down. But to Mendu's shock, Ran Okami only pulled the blade closer to himself and brought his blades down hard at the top of the hilt and sliced the blade off.

"_What the?_" Mendu was in shock as his foe didn't even flinch as he pulled the katana blade from his shoulder. The steal sword clanged on the floor as Ran Okami popped his neck; the wound in his side was now healing to almost nothing.

"_Now you still feeling like this?_ " Ran Okami smirked.

"_AH! You're a demon...You're ahhh._"

BRAZZAP. Mendu hit the ground in a dull thud.

"_I am so sorry about him attacking you. Please the lunch is on me._" Lum said smiling. "_Here you are...friend?_" the alien princess asked as she handed the teenage Logan his shirt.

"_Thanks friend._" Ran Okami said as he put his shirt back on. "_Logan Ran Okami._"

"_I am Lum, princess of the Oni. You wouldnt' mind if darling and I joined you for lunch would you? I've never met a mutant before._"

"_I don't think my parents would mind._" Ran Okami said. "Now how the heck and I supposed to explain this to my parents is a whole different can of worms."

To be continued...

Author's notes: This was the side story that I said was comming and I'm not sure if I should continue this to be honest. As with my other stories please be kind enough to review and offer helpful critisizm. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this one so please be kind enough to offer some suggestions and other ideas; those who do I will thank personally in my next chapter in this line.

(1) In Japanesse culture family name comes before individual so Wild Wolf would introduce himself in the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Through the Years: Spring Break special chapter 2

By Agent Reptile

Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura, and all various in sundry characters found within belongs to Viz comics/video and Rumiko Takahashi (not mine). Wolverine, X-Men, and anyother Marvel characters which come along belong to (duh) Marvel comics (not mine). Tenchi Muyo and all various characters I pull from them belong to AIC and Pioneer (not mine). Gold Diggers belongs to Antarctic Press and Fred Perry (not mine). G. belongs to Hasbro (also not mine). Darkstalkers belongs to Viz comics and Capcom (you see a pattern here?). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage Studios (again not mine). Ran Okami (my character so ask if you want to use). As said in previous version Logan has been an X-man years before the others. Any other connection between X-Men: Evolution and this fic ends at that line as this is like the comics or the other X-Men cartoon from the 90's.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

Dear readers, let us journey back in time a few seconds to what Ukyo was up to while her adoptive brother found himself in pitched combat with the psychopaths, perverts, and various other nut jobs of the Nerima district of Tokyo.

We find our newest mutant in the Logan family currently mentally kicking herself in the butt for even considering challenging her "Ranchan" to the race of who could get their job done first.

"I know that hindsight is only 20/20, but come on people get the lead out." Ukyo thought to herself as she groaned seeing all of the housewives with shopping carts slowing walking in front of her.

"Take your time somewhere else ladies, I've got groceries to get." Ukyo decided that enough was enough and almost ran past the other shoppers while marking off every item on her list. "There done. You know treating shopping like a tactical military strike rather than a social event really does take less time." Ukyo smiled to herself.

"Okay Ranchan I'm back on target and ready to see if you got nearly as far as I did." The teenage brunette said to herself as she headed to the checkout counter and....

"Oh give me a break here!" Ukyo rolled her eyes to the sky looking for some reason why everything was going wrong for her now. You see dear reader Ukyo now found herself at the tail end of one of the longest lines she had ever come across and it was moving at a snails pace.

"At this rate I can forget about lunch and start worrying about dinner." Ukyo thought to herself as she slowly worked herself down the line.

"_Well hello there young lady, and what brings you here at this time of day?_" the man at the counter said as Ukyo finally arrived at the counter. "_Shouldn't you be in school?_"

"_Just picking up some stuff for my family sir. And I'm just visiting for my spring break._" Ukyo smiled as the man ran the cans and packages over the scanner ringing up the prices.

"_Well I hope that you have a good time my dear, but I've got to warn you that this part of Tokyo has gotten a little....odd recently. Okay to be completely honest this town has gone completely nuts with aliens and local wakos so I would advise you to take care while you're here_." the cashier said as he placed Ukyo's purchases into a paper bag and handed them to the young mutant.

"_Don't worry sir I'm used to crazy stuff happening all the time_." Ukyo smiled as she thought back for a moment to China with it's cursed pools, amazon warriors, meeting her first lycanthrope, and discovering that she was a mutant....what possibly could make her life weirder than it already was. "_I'll be careful._"

"_Well have a nice time...I'm sorry I didn't get your name._" The man smiled as Ukyo took her bags and headed out the door.

"_Kuonji Ukyo sir._"

"_Well it's very nice to have met you Ukyo, and enjoy your spring break._" The man waved as ukyo made it to the BMW and found her Ran-chan standing there with two other people obviously waiting for her.

Of those she had not yet met, one was a green haired female dressed in a two-piece tiger stripe bikini with matching boots. This female seemed to be hanging on every word that Ran Okami was saying. Her companion was an average looking male with brown hair, who was staring accompanied with occasionally drooling as the female dipped herself while flying so that she showed a pretty good shot of her cleavage. Ukyo groaned as she shook her head.

"Boys." Ukyo thought to herself. "_Hey Ranchan who're your new friends_." Ukyo asked, with a tad bit of resentment due to the female's clothing.

"_Uchan this is Lum, princess of the Oni from a planet very far from here, and Ataru her...boyfriend I think?_" Ran Okami said as he looked at Lum for confirmation of that assessment.

"_That's right; Darling and I were meant to be together forever. Right darling?_" Lum smiled as she reached to hug Ataru close to her side, only to find that her love interest had vacated her proximity.

"_Darling?_" Lum asked as she looked around for a moment, and found Ataru pestering Ukyo, begging for her number and generally making a pest of himself. "_DARLING!_ " Lum yelled at the sight of her beloved infidelity.

"_So cute stuff what do say that the two of us go and...._"

"_Unless you want to be kissing the pavement, don't finish that question._" Ukyo said as she ignored Ataru and walked up to the car. "_Hey Ranchan could you pop the trunk for me?_"

"_Sure Uchan let me get that for you._" Ran Okami said as he took the bag from Ukyo and set it in the back next to the lunches before closing the lid once more.

"Now sorry about not saying hello to you, but I kind of had my hands full." Ukyo smiled as she faced Lum, who was now blasting Ataru with enough electrical power to light up the State of Texas.

"Do they always do this?" Ukyo asked her adoptive brother.

"As far as I tell she only does this when the perv hits on other women."

"So...." Ukyo continued the thought.

"At least once every half-hour." Ran Okami said as he looked at his watch. "So it looks like I won the bet."

"Yea...yea you did." Ukyo said still watching the display.

"So what do you say we watch a nature documentary or something....after seeing these two I can't stomach any more pointless zany violence."

"Now that I can understand." Ukyo said as Ataru was left to smolder for a while.

"_I am really sorry about darling's poor manners. You must be Ukyo. Your brother has been telling me all about you and mutants and such...I'm very glad to meet you._" Lum said as she bowed.

"_Ah thanks...I think. look sorry to rush this but Ranchan and I've got to get home now; our lunch is getting cold._"

"_Not a problem._" Lum smiled as she grabbed Ataru's smoldering carcass from the ground, well carcass may be a little harsh since his heart and brain were still functional, but there was a cloud of rising smoke coming from his charred flesh. "_Since your brother was so kind as to save my darling and was so nice to our mutual friend, I paid for your meals and very much would like to join you for lunch._"

"_Sure why not._" Ukyo thought to herself as she they hopped into Xavier's car.

"_And you will be on your best behavior won't you darling?_" Lum said as she squeezed Ataru's arm.

"_I can't possibly think of anyone else that has to put up with being fried by lighting bolts as I do._" the prevent thought to himself as he slowly regained his higher level thought processes.

Meanwhile somewhere in Asgard...

"AAAACHOOO!" Loki sneezed. "I wonder what brought that on?" the green spandex wearing villain whose head was covered with a golden helmet adorn with two enormous horns on it said to himself as he looked over his latest plan to topple Odin and claim the throne of the Norse gods. His spine ran cold as the half giant turned his head and saw the massive build, full head of blond hair, and mighty hammer of...

"THOR? What brings you here my dear brother?" the God of Mischief cringed.

"Loki." The mighty Thunder God's voice was full of venom. "You and I have words to discuss." The air around Thor sparked as the uru hammer Mjolnir was grasped firmly in Thor's fists.

"This is going to hurt." Loki thought to himself as enough electrical power to run the entire Eastern half of North America was unleashed upon him in a blinding flash of yellow.

As Loki came to, he had a shocking inspiration....

"You know....sometimes being the God of Mischief isn't a good thing." Loki then proceeded to pass out as Thor flew back to Avenger's headquarters.

Going back to Japan, we find our heroes pulling up the drive of Nodoka's mansion. The land was neither as vast nor extravagant as that of the Mendu family, but it was still a large and very beautiful mansion surrounded by lush gardens of numerous trees and flowers as well as open fields of grass that had been freshly cut. To Lum and Ataru it was a ravishing splendor of elegance and grace in building form, but to Ran Okami and Ukyo it was just home.

"_This is where you live?_" Ataru asked as his jaw nearly dropped. "_Who knew that mutants could be so filfy stinking rich._" He thought to himself as he just stood there gawking.

At that moment Professor Xavier, Angel, and Sunfire sneezed.

"_Well not usually._" Ran Okami said as he opened the trunk and started to haul the lunches and supplies to go into the house. "_This is just our mom's family home. We usually live at the Xavier Institute with the other X-Men back in New York._"

"_It is very lovely here._" Lum said as she floated around investigating everything that she could. The smile on her face was as bright as the sparks that sometimes launch from her horns.

"_Why thank you young lady._" A very mature female voice said as a figure walked down the front stairway leading to the house. "_And who exactly are you?_" Nodoka looked quizzically at the flying teenager with green hair, and wasn't sure if she was a mutant or not.

"_Auntie this is Lum._" Ukyo said as she helped her brother by taking the bags from the trunk and walking past the now drooling perv with his eyes on the matron of the house. "She's an alien princess from another world."

"_And the young lad who doesn't seem to mind just staring?_"

"_I'm Ataru ma'am, and I'm very happy to meet you...so what are you doing later?_"

"_I beg your pardon?_" Nodoka said completely flabbergasted at the audasity of this young man.

"_I'm sorry but you're so good looking I can't help myself._" Ataru smiled as he rushed over towards the red head. "_You really seemed to have aged like a fine wine if I do say so._"

"_Darling! Can't you go five minutes before hitting on women?_" Lum said while bearing her fangs in pure rage at her other's infidelity.

"_No, sorry babe but that's just the type of man I am._" Ataru smiled, only to find that Nodoka was now standing next to a very broad, very pissed off, man of Caucasian appearance.

"_You sure don't act like a man punk._" Logan said as he snarled into Ataru's face. "_Now I want you to apologize to my wife for your behavior._" At this point Ataru was now looking at the Canadian's face through a screen of adamentium claws.

"_AAAHHHHHHH!!!!! SORRY MA'AM FOR MY RUDE BEHAVIOR IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!!!_" Ataru yelled as he nearly wet himself.

"_Thank you Logan-kun, but I was capable of handling the situation._" Nodoka said as Wolverine retracted his claws and let Ataru go.

"_Yea, but I like taking care of scum for you._" Logan said while laying one on Nodoka's lips.

"_Oh Logan-kun you are so romantic._" Nodoka sighed as she nearly became putty in her husband's arms.

"_Why can't darling do that with me._" Lum cried as she descended back to the ground.

"_Why is it that you got stuck with that looser anyway?_" Ukyo asked as she scratched the back of her head.

"_Darling isn't a looser._" Lum said as she walked into the Logan household. "_But he doesn't seem to get that I'm the only woman that loves him._" the Oni sighed as she gazed at the well cleaned and elaborately decorated house.

"_That still doesn't answer my question._" Ukyo said as they headed into the kitchen and started putting food away.

"_Darling was chosen to represent your planet in a game of tag against me. He eventually tagged me...*by stealing my bikini top*...and then proclaimed his love for me._" Lum said calmly.

"_Are you sure that he wasn't just lust talking?_" Ran Okami said as he started juggling the cans while putting them away.

"_NO. Darling really does love me._" Lum said as she looked around for a moment looking for said pervert. "_Darling?_"

"_I believe dear that he is still outside in a state of shock from fear._" Nodoka said. "_If it is not too much would you mind if I had a little talk to you alone?_"

"_Not at all Nodoka-san._" Lum smiled.

"_Please just call me Auntie my dear; being addressed so formally makes me sound old._" Nodoka smiled. "So tell my dear just how old are you?"

"_I'm about 16 or 17 of your years old Auntie, why do you ask?_" Lum asked.

"_I remember what it was like to be that young at some time, and I can understand that you must really love Ataru to put up with his childish antics, but do you really think that he cares much for you?_"

"_Auntie I know that darling really does love me, he just can't seem to stay loyal to me unless something really bad is happening. And whenever some good looking girl shows up..._"

"_I've seen what happens then._" Nodoka sighed trying to find the right words. "_I don't know if you realize it Lum but I have had to pay a great price for the love of my Logan-kun._"

"_Really? You seem to have a very loving relationship?_" Lum asked puzzled as she floated around the petrified Ataru.

"_And for all the good in my life, my loving husband, wonderful son, and happy daughter....I had to reject the wishes of my father, gave up the chance to bear anymore children, and...._"

"_Wait a moment Auntie, you can't have anymore children?_" Lum asked as she caused Ataru to drop to the ground with a dull thud.

"_It is very hard to talk about, but when my son was born I was injured so I could never again hold life within me. But even though I have suffered so, I have gained everything I could ever really want in life._ "

"_I guess I understand what you're getting at Auntie, and darling and I have gone through so much together that I would swear we're in a comic book. But I think that if he just would say that he loves me, without being in mortal peril that is, that everything would work out._"

"_Perhaps...just wondering but earlier you had mentioned that you were going to invade Earth, how where you going to deal with the various superheroes that defend the Earth?_"

"_Oh that...well we didn't really know about superheroes when we came._" Lum said as she kneeled down by Ataru to wake him. "_And went we arrived it seemed that everyone was too busy with...I think you call them supervillians to deal with us at the time._" Lum said. "_Darling....Darling....DARLING!!!_" Lum screamed.

"_I don't think that you are doing much._" Nodoka observed.

"_This calls for drastic measures then._" Lum licked her lips, and pressed her's next to Ataru's. Immediately Ataru's hand found itself attached to her well formed butt and squeezed. "_DARLING CAN'T YOU JUST BE ROMANTIC ONCE IN YOUR LIFE?_"

BRAAAAZAAP!!!

"_AAAHHH!!!!! Oh Lum it's you....so was it as good for you as it was for me?_" the lopsided grin on his face made it very clear what he was talking about.

"_Oh darling it's always good for me....so long as it's only you._" Lum said as she squeezed Ataru almost hard enough to crush a rib.

"_Perhaps you could wash up and join us for lunch...so long as you are on your __best __behavior?_" Nodoka stressed, while the hilt of her blade came into view.

"_Of course Nodoka-san. I wouldn't think otherwise._" Ataru sweat dropped.

"_Good to hear._" the matriach of the Logan clan said as she hid the blade once more in her kimono.

As the Logans and their guests were enjoying their lunches, we find ourselves whisked away to the nurse's office of one ravishing beauty known as Sakura. The nurse/ priestess had found that the four recent additions to Tomobiki Highschool's medical room looked like they had gotten in a fight with a woodchipper. Black and blue, bloody and broken, three of the four groupies of Lum's Stormtroopers and Mendu were in levels of pain that they had never known could exist.

"_So let me get this straight..._" Sakura said while rubbing her temples. "_It all started when you were running after Ataru to seek vengeance on him for abusing Lum's love_." Sakura started to use her fingers to list the time line of calamities.

"_That's right Ms. Sakura._ " Mendu said, while keeping his dignified face in the face of almost mind numbing pain from the electrical shock he received.

"_Then you went into Ryuunosuke's restraunt where she was serving a young man...."_

"_He was a mutant freak not a man._" Megane yelled in rage, only to cringe as the sharp pain in his jaw stopped him cold.

"_I would suggest that you remain quiet for the next week or so otherwise you'll never heal right._" Sakura said as she chided the pretty boy. "_Okay so it was a mutant, but that's not important right now. So you were following Ataru and wound-up in a fist fight with her customer, and then got the tar beat out of you?_" Sakura said as her well kept fingers had had now been counted out to three.

"_Yea, the little twerp laid me out with one kick to the face._" This was said in a muffled voice as the face of the massively built Kakugari was now heavily bandaged due to his nose being completely shattered from the somersault kick he reserved from Ran Okami. Also the teen's spine wasn't in the best of shape from the fall and it felt as if he had almost gotten a slipped disk.

"_All that proves is that you took on someone better than you._" Sakura said as she seemed deep in thought. "_Now what I want to know is who threw the first punch._" All was silent as the priestess blinked several times. "_Don't tell me....please don't tell me._" Sakura's eyes were getting a little puffy as she almost wanted to cry at the stupidity of the situation.

"_Well I sort of...kinda..._" Megane said as he sheepishly looked down at the ground. "_I was trying to protect Lum's honor from the rude mutant who refused to answer the precious Lum's question._" All of the teens present nodded their heads in agreement.

Sakura couldn't believe this...actually she could this was par for the course for these idiots.

"_Did you possibly think that as a mutant he may have been uncomfortable answering Lum's question about his abilities_? Sakura asked. "_Of course not; that would have required a little common sense and sensitivity_."

"_But the guy's a mutant, a freak of nature._" Perm said as he was nursing his busted arm.

"_Let me get this straight...You are enraptured by Lum, an alien princess from another galaxy who came to earth in pursuit of conquest, but can't even see a mutant as another person and he was born on this world?_" Sakura asked the students. The logic falisy went right over all of the guy's heads.

"_Alright so you picked a fight with him, and he defended himself by handling you like rag dolls. Did you get a good look at who did this or better a name?_ " Sakura asked as she tried to piece together what actually happened and would want the mutant's side for the report.

"_I believe that Ryuunosuke would know better, but I think that it was Ran Okami, and of all the injustices in the world the most beautiful Lum and that despicable Ataru went with him to lunch._" The brains of Lum's Stormtroopers said as he began crying at the prospect of what Lum was being forced to do with that monstrous freak, not to mention that mutant.

As it turns out we can find said the green haired teenage princess helping the Logans clean up after lunch.

"_You know Lum you didn't have to help._" Ukyo said as the two girls cleaned the dishes.

"_It would be rude of me not to._" Lum said as she dried the plate in her hand. "_Besides your mom has everyone else helping to get this place ready for company....by the way who is it that's coming over?_"

"_Our cousin Tenchi and his family; father, mother, grandfather, and several of Tenchi's female companions..._" Ukyo began listing.

"_I take it that this Tenchi is a playboy like my darling?_" Lum said with no small animosity.

"_No, that's the funny thing. Tenchi never went looking for any of them. Women just seem to appear in his life; personality wise he's actually a little geeky and shy._"

"_Is he cute?_" Lum asked giggling.

"_He's okay I guess...not that he's ugly or anything, just not my type._" Ukyo said as she started washing another dish. "_Why do ask?_"

"_Just wanted to figure it out....I heard of a guy named Tenchi who had these problems....He wouldn't happen to be a Jurian would he?_"

"_Now that you mention it I think so....you're not at war with them or anything are you?_" Ukyo asked, not wanting to cause an interplanetary incident.

"_No no, nothing like that._" Lum said while waving her hands in a stopping motion. "_Oni and Jurians may not like each other too much but that's mostly cultural things such as their practice of polygamy._" Lum said smiling at her new friend. "_We mostly seem to ignore one another outside of trading goods and such. We think that they're too stuck up and they think that we're too easy going._"

"_Good, for a moment there...well anyway it was very nice meeting you._"

"_Likewise Ukyo. Say you think if when your cousin get's here that we have just a girl's night or something?_" Lum smirked as she thought about all the fun it would be for here old school buddies to met her new friends.

"_Well it is Spring Break for me and Ranchan...sure. That reminds me....don't you have to get back to school or anything?_"

"_Actually the school is probably glad that I'm gone for now, and darling likely left right after finishing his meal."_

Actually dear readers we find that Ataru was now displaying his fantastic foot speed getting as far from Nodoka's home and that Logan guy's claws.

"_Sorry Lum but I'll catch up with you later._" Ataru thought to himself, which let to the logical conclusion of that thought process...or at least the logical conclusion for his massively perverted mind. "_Wait...if Lum's busy being friends with the Logans....Look out ladies Ataru's coming for you!_" a cold shiver shot through just about every woman in the Nemaria distinct. Now let us look back to Lum and Ukyo.

"_Did you feel that?_" Ukyo asked as she shivered several times while gripping the plate in her hand so tightly it almost shattered.

"_That was likely darling making some wild statement involving every woman in the area of Tokyo._" Lum sighed. "_DARLING YOU IDIOT IF I FIND THAT YOU"VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME I'LL ZAP YOU INTO NEXT WEEK!_"

"_I don't get what you see in him Lum. So you aren't going to chase him down and shock him again?_"

_"Not yet. I'll just wait till he's nice and comfortable back in his room and then I'll show him how displeased I am at his flirtatious ways._" Lum said as she smiled cruelly.

_"As long as I'm not there I can't be blamed when things get broken or blow up. I'll just have to remind darling how much I love him when he get's home._" Lum said as Ukyo and her finished and looked out to the backyard where Ran Okami was busy switching between Foot, Arashikage, and Musaki katas.

The young Logan was moving like greased lightning with his fists and legs. Sweet had been rolling down his back and chest and the cool air was beginning to sting, but the warrior refused to relent his continued attack at imaginary opponents.

"_Wow you're brother's good, but then again I've seen what he can do firsthand._" Lum said as she sat down on the stairs leading to a stone pathway outside.

"_Really?_" Ukyo said sitting next to the tiger skin bikini wearing teen.

"_Yep. A bunch of darling's *friends* decided to start something with your brother and well....he kicked their asses._" Lum said as she started to float just above the step.

"_Yea that's my Ranchan alright._" Ukyo sighed. "_Throws himself into battle at a moment's notice in fights he doesn't' really ask for._" the brunette said as she pulled out one of her throwing spatula's and idly started flipping it in her fingers.

"_So can you to that?_" Lum asked as she just started floated with stomach towards the ground. Ran Okami was doing a back flip and upon landing performed a double spin kick.

"_Hey I'm every bit as good as he is._" Ukyo said as she stood up and looked Lum right in the eyes. "_But even so...sometimes just looking at that makes me hurt, and I can actually pull those moves off myself._" Ukyo watched as her best friend landed and proceeded to perform a series of back flips and landed just two feet from the two young ladies.

"_So what do you think Uchan?_" Ran Okami joked as he bowed to his crowd.

"_I'd say a 9.5 for energy, 10 for performance, and an 8 for difficulty._" Ukyo said as she flipped the spatula around in her hands.

"_Well I say that it was very impressive._" Lum said as she floated up to Ran Okami and hovered in the air sitting Indian style. "_You know you could teach my cousin Ten a few things about how people on this planet aren't as weak as he think you are._"

"_Just because you can fly don't make you better than others little lady._" Logan said as he suddenly appeared behind the Oni princess.

"_Wha...oh no offense Logan-san, but my cousin Ten doesn't really think too much of my darling or most men from this world. But he's only a baby so I hoped that his opinion may change if he saw what those on this planet were actually capable of._" Lum's heart was racing for a second. The ability of someone to sneak up on her wasn't exactly something she hadn't encountered, but it had been some time since she had been caught so unaware of her surroundings that she almost seen a bolt zapping Wolverine.

"You'll find out soon enough what humans are capable my dear." A silenced voice said as Slice brought down a specially modified monocle from a helicopter targeting system. The specially made lens had an adapter on the side which allowed the ninja to listen in on the Logan's conversation. Although the image was blurry from being up so high, the Cobra operative could see well enough to take notes on the activities of the family.

Dice was now occupied with the task of tracking down the elusive Ataru in order to place a microtransevor on him. Or that had been the plan. At the moment we find the Cobra ninja dodging in and out of the shadows at blinding speed just trying to keep up with his mark while also trying to not get detected, or worse, smacked, by the trailing group of maniacs intent on causing Ataru physical harm.

"I can't believe how pathetic this little punk is." Dice said as he took a moment to caught his breath. "Can't he go five seconds without making a pass at a girl or putting his foot in his mouth?"

"_Come back you pervert and take what's coming to you._" Screamed one of the many people running after the teenager, who was doing very well since no one was close to catching up with him.

"_You owe me money for destroying my store freak._"

"_GET HIM!_"

Dice apparently would not get a chance to get that transmitter on Ataru for a while. Oh well lets just go back to Slice for now.

Placing the optic device down for a second Slice turned his head to a small two-way computer transmitter and pressed the talk switch.

"This is Slice contacting Cobra Headquarters, do you respond?"

"This is Destro." The stoic metal helmet wearing Scotsman said as his image came into view. "What do you have to report Slice?"

"I have continued monitoring the Logans as orders, and discovered that not only that you they have displayed unusual levels of combat skill along with their powers, but also that they have recently made allies with very powerful beings from other worlds."

"Are you telling me that aliens exist Slice? Tell me that I haven't been wasting my time sending my agents on a paid vacation in which they decided to indulge themselves in too much saki." Cobra Commander screamed in the background. Destro slipped the small bottle of whiskey in his hand back into his pocket for later.

"I assure you that I am completely sober sir." Then ninja bowed. "As we speak I am transmitting a short video clip Dice and I recorded earlier involving a young couple in which the girl displays several inhuman abilities." the film was slow and not the best of recorded material, but since the technology of sending video feeds around the world was just invented...

The highest members of Cobra where now sitting in a darkened room gathered around an enormous table facing a monitor twice the size of most big screen TVs. Surrounding them were various technicians walking around or sitting at monitors doing a series of repeated tasks.

"Well Dr. Mindbender what do you think?" Destro asked the monocle wearing bald man now studying the footage in detail.

"Remarkable, absolutely remarkable...this young lady seems to posses the ability to levitate off the ground and fly by mere force of will." The evil and demented genius that was Mindbender was stroking his mustache in deep thought as the recording continued.

"Well I'll say one thing for the girl, she's got excellent taste in hair and cloths" Zartana smirk as she propped her boots up on the table and ran her fingers through the pink died spiked bush that was her hair. Baroness just turned her head in disgust.

As the heads of Cobra watched in wonder, a bright flash of light emitted from the green haired girl's head and then.....

BRAAAAZAAAPPP!!! the screen went static for several seconds until the charred body of Ataru was on the ground twitching with sparks springing every which way.

"It can't be." Baroness said blinking several times.

"Did that little girl..."

"Just unleash an electric charge...."

"Powerful enough to knock a man to the ground." The twins said completely flabbergasted.

"That...that is...impossible I..." Mindbender's monocle fell from it's setting he's eyes were now so wide.

"Slice what happened?" Destro asked as he replayed the scene from right before to right after the bright flash. "We lost the signal for several seconds."

"You didn't loose the signal sir. The static of the film was caused by an electric discharge emitted from the female named Lum, who identified herself as a member of a race called Oni." Slice said starting another video feed. "Over the course of several hour we recorded several instances in which this Lum used this ability on the male Ataru for acts of infidelity."

"You'd think he'd learn." Barroness said as she saw again and again the Japanese boy get zapped by the flying female.

"Some of my gender can be quite dense my dear, or perhaps it is more likely he is resistant to electric attacks." Destro said grinning.

"It would appear that the use of her electric powers do not hinder her ability to fly." Mindbender noted as he started to jot down notes on a piece of paper. "This alien female seems to have the ability to store enormous amounts of electric power in her young body and use them whenever she pleases, combined with her ability to fly I would say that Cobra would benefit enormously from studying these aliens."

"I concur Mindbender." Cobra Commander smiled cruelly under his faceplate. "I want to learn everything you can about these...Oni and Lum in particular." Cobra Commander rose from his seat and thrust his arm forward towards the screen.

"By your orders Cobra Commander. Dice and I have the fortune of learning that some of the Logan's extended family will be arriving soon included other aliens races that may prove useful against G.."

"Excellent, report when you have learned all that you can. But do not under any circumstances allow yourself to be caught." Cobra Commander yelled.

"Understood. Slice out." The screen with the ninja's face went black as Cobra Commander pressed a button that enlarged the clips of Lum shocking Ataru over and over again.

"I lost much to you oh Wolverine, much indeed thanks to you and your family. But you have delivered the ultimate weapons against yourself and G. right into my hand." The insane laughing of the leader of Cobra went on for several seconds as the images of Ran Okami, Ukyo, and Lum showed on the screen.

Author's notes:

I hope everyone liked this update and will be kind enough to review. I am open to ideas and constructive criticism as well as any feedback my readers wish to give. Also I want to point out that my main story will be getting an update in the next few weeks, and I was working on three different updates so sorry to keep you waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

Through the Years: Spring Break special Chapter 3

By Agent Reptile

Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura, and all various in sundry characters found within belongs to Viz comics/video and Rumiko Takahashi (not mine). Wolverine, X-Men, and anyother Marvel characters which come along belong to (duh) Marvel comics (not mine). Tenchi Muyo and all various characters I pull from them belong to AIC and Pioneer (not mine). Gold Diggers belongs to Antarctic Press and Fred Perry (not mine). G. belongs to Hasbro (also not mine). Darkstalkers belongs to Viz comics and Capcom (you see a pattern here?). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage Studios (again not mine). Ran Okami (my character so ask if you want to use). As said in previous version Logan has been an X-man years before the others. Any other connection between X-Men: Evolution and this fic ends at that line as this is like the comics or the other X-Men cartoon from the 90's.

_"Japanese"_

"English"

Tenchi Masaki could be considered one of the luckiest men ever to be born with all the attention he receives from a number of additively beautiful women from beyond the stars, but if you ever called him that he would go into a delirious fit of laughter from which no one could possibly recover. Fortunately for the heir to the Jurain throne, he was enjoying the brief respite from the chaos he deals with on a nearly daily basis. Said reason for this break? He was sitting in the cramped conditions of the back seat of his family's car situated between Ryoko and Ayeka, behind both his mother and grandfather, and it was made perfectly clear that neither girl had any reason to be upset a to who had more contact with Tenchi due to them both just as close to the young man.

Taking the moment of, at least partly, peace to catch up with some rest, you see Tenchi resting his head on the backrest and taking a nap. All things seemed to be peaceful, until the unfortunate event of the boy's head sliding to and fro as his father drove around a curve and....

"_Oh Tenchi you don't look like you're comfortable...here just rest your head on my shoulder._"Ryoko said softly, seductively, as she slowly moved herself just slightly enough to let her beloved's head drift onto the top of her shoulder. Knowing the habits of the most important thing in her life, Tenchi unconsciously started to turn himself towards Ryoko, starting to cuddle next to her as he was sleeping.

"_Ryoko what are you doing?_" Ayeka asked, slowly smoldering with a growing level of frustration.

"_Oh nothing...just letting Tenchi get comfortable resting next to something a lot more comfortable than the *flat* and *stiff* headrest behind him._ " Ryoko snidely commented.

"_Are you insinuating something my dear Ms Ryoko?_" Ayeka asked in a very stressed voice.

"_No, just letting him get a better rest._" Ryoko smiled smugly knowing very well that as long as her bout of words wasn't directly insulting to anything about her major rival, she was untouchable.

"_Okay if that's how you want to play._" Ayeka thought to herself. "_Very well Ms. Ryoko, being an expert on the subject...since anyone who would touch you goes to sleep._"

"_Oh stow it princess._" _Ryoko said. "As if any man would ever want to touch you._"

"_Why you impertinent..._"

"_Enough._" Achika Maskai groaned. Right now the Princess of the Jurains really was looking forward to finally reaching her sister-in-law's home and getting some space from the two most strident of Tenchi's female companions...or whatever you could call them. "_We will be arriving at the Logan's soon so kindly follow my son's example and get some sleep._"

"_You seem to be a little high-strung my dear daughter._ " Katsuhito said with his eyes closed and head held back as if taking his daughter's advice.

Achika looked at her father cold and hard, as if she was about to slap him. "_A little high-strung? Father do you put up with the constant bickering of these two? I understand that Jurai is a polygamous culture, and that you and your sisters grew up with two mothers, but my grandmothers seem to get along very well. Ryoko and Ayeka, on the other hand, fight tooth and nail with each other over my son's love._"

"_Achika my dear just have faith that it will work itself out. And if it doesn't then well that's the brakes."_

"_I'm about tempted to ask Charles if I could throw those two into the danger room and force them to work together._" Tenchi's mother said shaking her head.

Oh well it seems that things didn't change too much whether Achika lived or not.

"_Breaker breaker this is the Pink Genius to Old Builder come in Old Builder._" a female voice cried over the add-on CB radio on the dashboard. Nobuyu just shook his head and took the receiver off of its hook and pressed the button on the side.

"_This is Old Builder here, how's it going back there Pink Genious?_"

"_Not too bad so far..bit dicey few miles back but we fixed the problem._"

"_Oh what'd you do?_"

"_We put Mihoshi in the backseat._" the sarcastic voice now coming over the radio sounded very stressed and perhaps a little tired. "_Sasami and Ryo-Ohki is entertaining her right now._" Officer Kiyone said as she looked over her shoulder and took a deep breath as she saw her...cringe...partner completely distracted by the little rodent spaceship think in her lap.

"_You know if we had really been thinking we could have just had Ryo-Ohki turn into her spaceship form and fly us to Tenchi's cousin's home._" Stated Ayeka as she placed her finger under he chin.

"_You're just now thinking of this princess?_" Ryoko sarcastically remarked.

"_She's supposed to be your starship Ryoko._" the Royal's response was harsh and dry as a hot summer's day.

"_As good an idea as that would seem Ayeka, the last time we did that we caused quite a bit of havoc. Not to mention the destruction that you and Ryoko caused when you crashed here._" Achika said cutting off any future conflict between the two women.

"_But it would only be one ship._"

"_Over a very public place where literally millions would see it. Col. Fury called after that and said that it was a nightmare disguessing what actually happened from the rest of the world. So we gave our word that we wouldn't fly over occupied airspace again._"

"_And yet Mihoshi still crashes into the lake without anyone taking notice._"

"_Well since we promised not to fly where we can be seen, Fury promised that anything that goes on at the temple is our business so long as it doesn't threaten Earth's safety._" The eldest amongst them said.

"_I've always wondered why he never bothered to check on us with all our guests and such._" Mrs. Masaki said a she smiled.

"_Well I did have to grease the wheels a little with some communications technology and such._"

At this point at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heliocarrier we find Col. Fury sitting at his desk with a cigar in his mouth while he was figuring out his brand new "toy" from the Jurains; a flip-up phone with built in camera and video player.

"I'd say the tech boys will be able to reverse-engineer our own in about ten years. Now if there was only some way to have this thing play my Marty Robbins songs it would be perfect."

"Colonel Fury we are awaiting a demonstration of the new equipment we got from the Jurains." a voice said over the intercom unit on his desk.

"Be there in a moment....hey you can play solitaire on this thing." It seems that the good Colonel will be occupied for a while.

Back in Japan we see the Logan family has been up for quite some time and the two children of the family were busy training in the back yard.

"HYAAA!!!" Ukyo said as she spun her battle spatula at her adopted brother's legs. Before the edge of the blade contacted with the male's leg, the Wild Wolf lept into the air and spun in the air kicking his "sister" in the shoulder. Ukyo rolled with the attack and arched her weapon laterally across Wild Wolf's chest, slicing his uniform.

Ran Okami was able to avoid having his skin sliced by a fraction of an inch, but it didn't save the front of his workout uniform.

"_Wow Uchan you've gotten faster._" Ran Okami said as he caught the spatula with his claws. Wedged right at the junction of the head of the blade and the end of the handle, the bones blades had successfully stopped Ukyo's attack dead in it's tracks.

"_And stronger._" Ukyo smiled as she struggled against her brother's blocking. So focused on trying to force her brother to submit, that she didn't see the smirk on Ran Okami's face. Forcing the spatula high over his head, Wild Wolf quickly retracted his claws and dropped to the ground.

Ukyo, not expecting the sudden lack of resistance to her attack, lost her balance and quickly found her blade stuck in the ground. Before Ukyo's body hit the ground, she found herself tackled to the ground on her stomach and her arm behind her back.

"_But not necessarily more cunning._" Ran Okami smiled.

"_Ranchan you jerk. Get off of me._" Ukyo cried, very upset at herself for getting caught so easily.

"_Sorry Uchan but this training is supposed to get us ready for a real fight._"

"_Real huh._" Ukyo smiled as she twisted herself hard elbowing her brother hard in the side. The attack didn't really do much damage, but it did give the teenage female the change to roll on her back and kicked Wild Wolf, hitting him in the back of his head. Startled, Wild Wolf was unprepared when Ukyo pulled her legs into her chest and then kicked her brother in the face, knocking him on his back.

"_That real enough for you Ranchan?_" Ukyo smiled as she stood up.

Most people would now be fuming mad, enraged even, but not Ran Okami. On the contrary he was smiling, beaming, with joy at the challenge now before him. Quickly spinning, Ran Okami sweep kicked Ukyo causing her to once more fall on her back.

"_It will do Uchan._" Wild Wolf jumped up to his feet as Ukyo flipped up on her hands and then to her feet. "_Ready to go again?_"

"_Always ready Ranchan._" The teenage brunett smiled as she pulled her spatula out of the ground.

Wild Wolf was in heaven as he and Ukyo continued to spar in the earlier morning light. Punches and kicks flew from the two teenage mutants narrowly missing each other by mere fractions of an inch.

"_My Logan-kun it seems the children have gotten the day started early._" Nodoka smiled as she looked out from her kitchen at the two sparring.

"_Good, means I get more time alone with you._" Logan smiled as he felt Nodoka's butt.

"_Sounds like a perfect morning Logan-kun. But my brother will be here in five minutes, and once we start..._"

"_Let 'em wait, it's my house and I get to do what I want in it. Especially with my wife._" Logan smirked.

Nodoka shrugged. So the kids and her guests were going to have a late breakfast, her husband wanted her company and it was her "duty" (see pleasure) to accommodate him.

Going a few blocks over we see another male with love on his mind....amend that last statement because "love" was the wrong word. Ataru was running on full lust mood and he was out on his favorite hunting ground and making himself a royal pain in the butt for just about every woman in the vivacity. With his signature smug expression gracing his distorted face as his thoughts had drifted off into the "illegal in 20 states" territory.

"_Ataru you're a genius._" the leach thought to himself as he strolled down the street. "_Lum's so occupied with thoughts of her new friends that she won't notice that I'm missing._" In retrospect it is easy to see that this plan had a hole in it so big that you could drive a truck through it, amend that you could fly a spaceship through it.

Now let us see just why this plan is going to fail miserably,

1. Ataru is so predictable that anyone capable of seeing the pattern in a Roadrunner/ Will E. Coyote cartoon could figure out what he was doing.

2. Lum may have have her new friends, the Logans, on her mind, but she isn't so single minded that she would forget about her one true love because of that.

and finally 3. Lum may forgive Ataru constantly but she has a fantastic memory and still hasn't made her boyfriend understand that making passes on Mrs. Logan was completely wrong and would not be accepted in the future...well that "point" was made by Mr. Logan earlier, but knowing Ataru Lum would have an excuse to zap him again soon enough.

And now that we mentioned the emerald haired lass from the star, we see that there is a shadow on the ground in the form of a woman's silo et slowly cruising just a few feet behind him and slowly closing the gap.

Ataru felt the air chill slightly as a familiar cute voice uttered his pet name behind him.

"_Oh darling._" As innocent and delightful as that sound might have been, it was an obvious voice of doom to the perverted teenager.

"_AAAHHH LUM!_" Ataru nearly jumped out of his skin as the tiger skin bikini wearing alien princess slowly floated in front of her intended, smiling ever so softly like the cat that caught the canary. "_So what's got you so happy Lum?_"

Lum just smiled for a few seconds, enjoying the obvious torment that she was putting her beloved through. "_Oh nothing special darling, just to be in your company makes me so happy, it's positively....electrifying._" The smirk on the Oni's face was very close to being malevolent but only just so.

"_Oh yea...electrifying..._" Ataru was cowering, cringing at the inevitable and terrifying future that he knew was to befall him. Well at least he goes through this so often...and it hasn't killed him yet, yet being the operative word.

"_And I've got great news; The Logan's have invited us back to meet some of their family this weekend._" Lum said as she passed slowly in front of Ataru, letting him get a view of her great legs. "_Which means that we are going to to have a very fun time with new people, and I promised that you will be on your best behavior, especially since you will be in the company of the royal family of the Jurain Empire._"

"_Wait...another bunch of aliens are coming to this shin-dig?_" Ataru asked, blinking several seconds at this new information. "_Are these...Jurains...known for being good looking?_" The pervert was now going into dreamland again as partially listened to his significant other's answer.

"_Well to be honest the Jurains have been known to be compared by many across the galaxy to be as fair as the Oni in aparence._" Lum stopped her teasing for a moment as she seriously thought of the answers to the questions Ataru was asking. "_As far as personality, their more...regal is the most polite way of saying it...they're way into the pomp and decore of royalty. Flowing gowns, sense of self that borders on prude and haughty...also they commonly practice polygamous marriages with many wives and one husband..._"

It was the last part of that previous sentence which caused Ataru to slip completely into his usual perverted daydreams. In this particular one we see him surrounded on all sides by women of exquisite beauty, grace, and mannerism rubbing up against him and begging to please him in ways beyond imagination...yep this is par for the course with our teenage pervert.

Back in reality, we see that Ataru's pupils are heavily dilated, a grin a mile wide is plastered on his face, and their is a river of drool cascading down the side of his mouth. This lasts for about...ten, maybe fifteen seconds when our favorite emerald haired alien babe in tigerskin bikini takes notice and...

"_DARLING YOU IDIOT!!_" A massive jolt of electricity lights up the immediate area with a dazzling display of enough power to run several city blocks for a period of approximately four weeks.

And thus the pervert was now a chard mass of blackened skin smoldering on the ground.

"_I can't believe you. Even when I try to honestly answer your questions you go into on of your perverted fantasies_." Lum was fuming now, seething with rage. "_Why is it that you dream of pathetic floozies when you have a real girl willing to do just about anything to please you right here?_"

"_Lum, Ataru...do you have a moment that I can speak with you?_" a lovely young woman's voice was heard saying as a figure approached the pair at a moderate pace.

"_Oh Sakura how wonderful it is to see you. So what can we do for such a beautiful lady as yourself on this fine day?_" It is remarkable just how fast Ataru had healed as he had almost miraculously been restored to health and seemingly insantly appeared right in front of the school nurse's face; an unnerving smile gracing his face.

"_First thing you can do Moroboshi is...GET OUT OF MY FACE!_" Sakura yelled right into Ataru's ear, causing the receiver to fall hard flat on his butt.

"_I'm beginning to think that Darling's learning curve is a straight line._" Lum sighed to no one in particular.

"_Regardless of the inability of your significant other to learn how to act around women, I'm actually here to talk to you about an incident at Ryuunosuke's restaurant involving a recent acquaintance of yours._" Sakura said in her typical no-nonsense manner.

"_Oh you mean when Ranokami had to defend himself against Megane's bunch?_" Ataru sarcastically remarked, still sitting on the ground, but now picking his ear.

"_So he was just defending himself. Lum I need to speak to this...Ranokami as soon as possible so that I can fill out my report to the school's insurance companies._" Sakura said, trying hard not to notice the incredible lack of manner's displayed by the resident perv. "_If he did just defend himself then he's not in any trouble either legally or with the student body..._"

"_Yea, but knowing Mendo's vindictive nature and his family's vast wealth he may try to do something against Ran Okami and his family._" Ataru said gazing up at the sky.

"_Which is why I need to talk to Ranokami as soon as possible so that Mendou can't try anything against him, or even worse get the school whipped into an anti-mutant frenzy._"

"_Uh Sakura, why is it that Mendou reacted the way he did when Ran Okami said that he was a 'mutant'?_" Lum asked was placing her finger and the side of her head as if in deep thought.

"_To answer your question I'll have to ask you a question; do you know what a mutant actually is?_"

"_Well I now about evolution, and what drives it...and mutants are averants which develop new and radically different adaptations from most of a species...but I don't understand what why humans fear what is nothing more that nature taking it's course?_"

"_Lum, humans throughout history have been known for being very afraid of what they do not understand. Mutants are rare, misunderstood, and some possess very fightening powers that can, and in some cases have been used to harm people._"

"_But I can do things humans can't and I haven't seen anyone try to harm me. In fact everywhere I go people seem to love meeting me._"

"_Lum if you haven't noticed most of those people were young men, and you are an exceptionally good looking young girl who wears garments that are considered by Earth standards to be very revealing._" Sakura said in a very matter-of-fact manner. "_But a lot of mutants are looked at as freaks of nature and where you had your whole life to get used to your abilities, most mutants only learn of their powers when they manafest themselves in their teenage years in families that may not be accepting of their...'gifts'._"

"_But that's not right. Well at least you won't have a problem when you meet the Logan's._" Lum smiled, almost airheadedly, as she decided to just take Sakura with them to meet the Logans.

"_The Logan's?_" Sakura asked as she was caught completely off guard by the name.

"_Yep, Darling and I have been invited back to their home tonight and you can just follow along with us._" Lum said as she levitated into the air.

"_But..the Logan's? That doesn't sound as if they are from around here._" Sakura thought to herself for a second.

"_Just meet us outside the gate of that old Samurai Mansion thats on the other side of town from Mendou's at about five and we'll all go see them together; okay? See you then Sakura._" Lum said as she waved goodbye to the nurse/priestess who now was walking back to the school.

"_Five O'clock outside the mansion that's been unoccupied for a while. I'll have to look into this more closely._" Sakura thought to herself as she headed back towards the school and decided to make a quick trip to the hall of records to see just who it was that she was going to be dealing with soon.

Leaving the locals for a while, we journey back to the home of the Logan family where we see that their guests have just arrived.

"_Wow Tenchi your aunt really has a big house._" Kiyone said as she stepped out of the car and took a look around while streaking her legs after the long trip. For a young lady stuck sharing a two room apartment with a ditz partner, this was liken to a pauper being welcomed into the castle.

"_Well she doesn't live here all too often._" Tenchi sheepishly shrugged. "_What with my Uncle's responsibilities in New York and everything._"

"_Well I say enough waiting around already, let's go meet this cousin of yours Tenchi. I want to see just how tough he really is._" Ryoko smirked as she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand to emphasize her point.

"_Hold on there Ryoko, the last thing we need to do is go into my sister-in-laws home and cause a fight. If you want to spar with my nephew I'm sure that he would be more than willing to do so later._" Mrs. Masaki said as she continued to do her best to try to contain the more...physical of the two main competitors for Tenchi's affection.

"_Well if you're all done waiting about, lets go in and introduce ourselves._" Washu smugly said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and started towards the front door.

"_Yes 'mother'._" Ryoko groaned as he huffed and dropped her head following the shorter woman's lead.

Ringing the doorbell, the Logan's in-laws waited patiently for their hosts to arrive. Patient being a relative term as it is well known that several of those standing in front of the Logan household are not know for being able to stand still for prolonged periods of time without doing something completely insane and leading to destruction of a level only seen when the Hulk got loose.

"_Are they even home?_" Ryoko groaned as she started to pick at her nails.

"_I'm sure that they're on their way, after all this house is huge and it likely takes time to get to the front door._" Tenchi's mother said as she unconsciously began tapping her foot.

After a while the front door did begin to open and out stepped a teenage female with medium tone brown hair that reached down to her mid back, big brown eyes, and one of the cutest faces that any of those standing outside had seen outside of Sasami. Dressed in very dirty battle garments, it didn't seem as if this young lady had been expecting company. However...

"_Tenchi it's so good to see you; how have you been?_" she said as she nearly tackled the unsuspecting male with her hug.

"_Wow Ukyo you're looking great, I mean it's great to see you._" Tenchi smiled while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"_EXCUSSE ME!_" two very irate females nearly screamed at the ones how hugging each other.

"_Alright who are you and what are you doing with *my* Tenchi?_" Ryoko said as she forced her way in between the two.

"_Lord Tenchi who is this woman and how is it that you are so informal with her?_" Ayeka harshly asked, borderlining on green with envy.

"_Let me take a while guess, you're the fireball named Ryoko and you would be the Princess Ayeka._" the brunette said while pointing at the two simmering young ladies.

"_Fireball?_" Ryoko blinked several times at the description.

"_Ryoko, Ayeka this is my cousin Ukyo._" Tenchi smiled.

"_Your cousin?_" Ayeka blanched.

"_Oh...okay, names Ryoko. So you have no interest in..._" Ryoko said pointing to her intended.

"_What Tenchi? Oh please. Your cute and all but really not my type cousin._" Ukyo smiled as she nearly laughed herself to the floor.

"_Well, that's okay. To be honest I've got enough women taking an interest in me as is._" Tenchi whispered into his cousin's ear.

"_So I've heard. Say lets go inside and you all can meet the rest of the family._"

"_Excuse me Ukyo but why didn't my sister greet us, she's usually much more attendant._" Mrs. Masaki asked as she walked into the large estate.

"_I'm not sure Auntie, but she left a note for us saying that she and Logan-san had to take care of something together._"

"_Ah I see._" Achika smiled '_knowing my sister-in-law...oh heck with it she needs some time alone with Logan occasionally._' "_So where's my nephew now?_"

"_Ranchan? He's still outside in the backyard training._"

"_Knowing how much he loves to fight, that would have been my first guess._" the aged Katsuhito said while smiling.

"_Ranchan?_" Kiyone asked as the group made it's way to the backyard/garden section of the grounds and was directed towards the teenager in question.

What they were greeted to was a young man doing a series of punches and kicks at blinding speed, and ever so often it would seem as if something long and blade-like seemed to extend out from the back of his fists, yet no one could see from where he had pulled it out from or where they seemed to go.

"_He seems...flexible._" Ayeka remarked, although she was picturing Tenchi being that...physically talented.

"_I wonder just how far someone of his skill can be pushed._" Washu thought to herself as she crewly smiled to herself. _'Hello Guinna pig number two._'

"_Does he even know that we are here?_" Ryoko sarcastically asked as she took in the scenario around herself.

The teenage male mutant had his eyes closed as he bent his legs and lept sideways into a handspring, then again into an airborne tuck and roll before landing in front of Ryoko with his fists by his side, then...

SHICKT!

Six bone blades were thrust out just a few fractions of a inch from her stomach.

"_That answer your question?_" Ran Okami smirked as he stood up and retracted his claws back into his forearm.

"_Why you..._" Ryoko's temper was rising like the mercury in a thermometer in the middle of the Amazon. The scarlet energy she uses so often to cause destruction back at the Masaki Shrine began to grow in the palm of her hand.

While Ryoko's response to this was pure ire, everyone else found this particular way of replying to be incredibly humorous. In fact Ayeka and Ukyo were rolling over laughing their butts off.

"_Ryoko you did ask him if he was aware of us, don't be too upset because he's answer was as clever, if not a little showy._" Katsuhito said as he chuckled slightly at the very amusing action of his student. The ex-space pirate just gritted her teeth in rage.

"_Fine, but I'll be watching you jerk._" Ryoko said as she relaxed her hand and the energy in it dissipated.

"_Well that was fun, hey Tenchi how's it going cuz?_" Ran Okami said as he took off the top of his training garb and toweled himself off.

"_Oh the usual; training day and night to be some sort of heir to an alien thrown, being the item of affection of power alien women, while simultaneously trying to deal with going to high school with a bunch of essentially normal people. for numerous women with the ability to cause massive amounts of damage to myself and surrounding_." the Jurain Emperor to be said flippantly. "_You?_"

"_Oh much the same, but I'm training every second of my life by ninja masters, special forces instructors, ancient Chinese amazon warriors older than Pops, surrounded by a village full of boy crazy girls of legionary beauty that all seemed to want to marry me, you get the idea._"

"_Excuse me Ukyo, but is your brother joking about the last part?_" Ayeka asked her host.

"_Nope, he's being completely honest. But it was cool being around women warriors for a while after being surrounded by so many manly guys at the X-Mansion and then G., besides our cousin Xan Pu's cool._" Ukyo smiled as she headed back inside with everyone.

"_Oh Master Katsuhito, brother, Achika, it is so nice to see you again. And this must be my dear nephew Tenchi._" Nodoka cooed as she looked over the very embarrassed teenager.

"_Hello Auntie Nodoka, and this is Ryoko, Princesses Ayeka and Sasami of Jurai, Officers Mihoshi and Kiyone of the galactic police, and Little Washu._"

"_Hello._"

"_It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Logan._"

"_Hi, you have a very wonderful house here Mrs. Logan._"

"_Wow I didn't know that people on earth had places this big for just a four member family._"

"_Mihoshi you're being rude. It is a pleasure to be here and I hope you don't mind having to put up with the extra people here._"

"_I'm actually impressed by your son's physical combat abilities and was wondering if I could run a few experiments on him and..._" Washu was cut off harshly as she found herself grabbed around the neck and held off the ground by a very powerful hand.

"_If you even think about treating my son, daughter, or anyone else in my family as a lab rat you little runt, then you are going to have to get through me._" the man's voice was low, cold, and mensing as he held Washu are arm's length with three metal blades hovered just in front of her face. "_Is that clear to you bub?_"

"_Logan-kun I think that you have made your point, so please let Little Washu go dear._" Nodoka said as she placed her gentle hand on her husband's shoulder.

"_Fine._" Logan growled as he unceremoniously dropped Washu on her ass. "_But if you even think about trying anything on anyone in my family then we are going to have a very long talk._" Logan made the point very clear to Washu, now rubbing her hurting butt.

"_Well...uh...girls this is my Uncle Logan. Uncle Logan I take it you heard who everyone is._" Tenchi now had a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head as he pointed his hand towards he uncle.

"_How's it goin'?_" Logan smirked as he just stood there watching people gawking.

"_Uh Tenchi you never said that your uncle wasn't Japanese._" Ayeka blinked several times. "_Excuse me, but it is very nice to meet you Logan-san._" the Princess said as she bowed to the head of the Logan clan.

"_And it is a pleasure to meet you._" Logan said as he returned the bow. "_And for an alien you shouldn't be talk'n about where I may or may not be._" Logan chided Ayeka as he pulled out a cigar and used one of his claws to slice the tip off.

"_Logan-kun._" Nodoka softly said as she tapped her husband on shoulder.

Logan was stopped for a second as Nodoka never had a problem with his habit before, in fact she actually enjoyed having a slight scent of a good Havana in the air from time to time. It was then that Logan saw that his beloved Nodoka was pointing at the little blue haired girl dressed in what looked like formal garbs and holding some....rabbit.....kitten....thing. The Canadian groaned as he stuffed the wrapped layers of tobacco back into his pocket.

"_Hi the name's Sasami, and this is Ryo-Ohki._" the little one smiled as she held the little animal up towards Logan's face.

"_Cute kid, real cute._" Logan said as he rubbed the little thing's head, then patted Sasami's.

"_Thank you Logan-san. It's so nice to meet finally meet you. Can you really heal from any damage, be able to hear everything around you, and defeated an evil monster to save your son and free Tenchi's aunt._" Sasami asked while hugging Ryo-Ohki snuggly in her arms.

Logan gave his brother-in-law an incredulous look as if saying "What the hell have you been telling this girl about me?"

"_If you are wondering Logan I gave them sort of the abridged version of you and Nodoka's first husband._" the aged master of the Masaki Shrine said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"_In the same way as that story of how the hero 'Yosho' battled the demon 'Ryoko' and sealed the ancient evil at the bottom of the cave near our temple._" Tenchi said sarcastically.

"_What was that?_" Katsuhito asked his student, a air of harsh disciplinary nature obvious.

"_I think it's called a simile father._" the Matron of the Masaki family said as she smiled at her own wit.

"_Well did you?_" Sasami asked politely.

"_Yea, but I an't tell yea the whole story kid. You an't old enough._" Logan said as he turned his head back towards the cute little girl, who to be honest was reminding the grizzled warrior of Ukyo when she was still a pre-teen.

"_Wow, that's so romantic._" The bungling blond said going into a very stereotypical doe-eyed, bright colored, incredibly girlly pose.

"_Uchan, just how to you girls do that?_" Ran Okami asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"_Can't tell you Ranchan because I'm not sure either...we just do it._" Ukyo said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"_Well why don't the two of you go get cleaned up while we get lunch ready._" Nodoka suggested to her children, still dirty from sparing in the backyard.

"_Sure mom, well nice to meet all of you._" Ran Okami said heading to the bath.

"_Excuse me Logan-san but how old is your son?_" Kiyone asked, having a hard time not looking at the young man's backside.

"_Sixteen why, you got a thing for younger men?_" Logan asked jokingly, Nodoka already getting ready to burst out with the fans to do her "Grandbabies" dance.

"_Me? Nah I like older guys. But he's going to have a very though time not attracting women like crazy once he starts dating._"

"_Lady he already does._" Logan replied as he went outdoors and enjoyed his cigar.

Nodoka sighed as she reset the fans back to where she hid them under her robes.

"_Don't worry Nodoka, knowing your son he'll have more women than he can handle soon enough._" the red head's sister-in-law said as she looked at how Tenchi was in the eye of a estregin hurricane.

"_And if you're really lucky, they won't be nearly as aggressive as these two._" the princess of Jurai shared a good chuckle with the Lady of the Logan house as they saw Ryoko an Ayeka once more begin the all too often conflict for Tenchi's affection.

"_Ryoko why don't you just go back to that hole in the ground you were staying at for the last few centuries?_" Ayeka growled as she latched herself onto Tenchi's left arm.

"_Because Tenchi likes me a lot more than he does you *princess*._" The ex-space pirate nearly roared as she held tight to Tenchi's right side, so hard in fact that it was beginning to hurt the young man. "_I was here first, and if you didn't keep interrupting the two of us then Tenchi and I would likely be happily engaged by now._"

"_YOU LIAR! I bet that even thought you've been around Lord Tenchi longer than I have, that you haven't even gotten to know Tenchi nearly as well as I do._" Ayeka said as she begin to call upon those numerous wooden servants of hers.

"_RYOKO! Ayeka! You may bet away with fighting outside of the shrine, but I will not have you trashing Nodoka's home with you're....infantile squarles. Is that clear?_" Achika Masaki said pulling out a lightsaber-like weapon from her side.

"Absolutely_ Mrs. Masaki._"

"_Yes Lady Masaki._" The two ladies sheepishly backed off from their intended with a look like their tails were tucked underneath their legs. Well Ryoko's tail was still draped across her waist like a belt but you know what I mean.

It was about half an hour later that we see the Logans and their relatives sitting down for lunch, which Sasami insisted that she help make and was too cute to refuse.

"_Now that we are all here._" Nodoka smiled '_and more interested in food than fighting at the moment_.' "_I have some good news about some friends my children made yesterday._"

"_Are you expecting more company Nodoka?_" her sister-in-law asked, concerned whether or not enough food was prepared at the moment for more people, then realized that with Sasami, Ukyo, and Nodoka in the kitchen that they could feed a small city with little effort.

"_Yes, but that won't be until this evening around dinner time._" Nodoka answered. "_And it will be with another alien princess believe it or not._"

"_Really?_" Ayeka blinked several times at that revelation. "_I was unaware that anyone else from Juri was on this world._" the older of the princess sisters said, wondering if perhaps a cousin of hers had come to check up on how her courting of Lord Tenchi was going.

"_I never said that she was from Juri Princess Ayeka._" Nodoka smiled as she passed one of the dishes. "_Actually she said that she was a member of the Oni and her name is..._"

"_Princess Lum? Princess Invader Lum?_" Kiyone nearly faited as she realized who her host's other guest would be.

Several blinks later, we see that the entire table was now focused on the very exasperated space cop.

"_I'm sorry but, how is it that you could possibly have gotten in contact with the daughter of one of the most infamous galactic conquerer in the universe?_" Kiyone asked, her mind cringing at the thought of all the damage that would occur from the interaction of Space Pirates, Princess Ayeka, and now the notorious Princess Lum and her (cringe) compatriots.

"_Well it all started when we all got back for Spring Break._" Ran Okami said as he started to pick at his steamed beef. "_Uchan and I were getting food and I was chosen to go get lunch. Well I went to this local restaurant and just as I was about to get my order, this obnoxious jerk rushes in with this flying girl with green hair and a bunch of nut jobs who had to have the combined intelligence of a wet rag._"

"_Let me guess this obnoxious jerk was average height, brown hair, and a real pervert._" Kiyone asked as she was really enjoying the dish that Ukyo had made. An exaggerated nod was her answer. "_Ataru Moroboshi. Let me guess his file doesn't even begin to describe him._"

"_One could not accurately describe his...lechery...with mere words officer Kiyone. However none of you girls need worry about being hassled by him while he's here._" Nodoka smiled as she took a moment from indulging herself with Sasami's wonderful dish and thinking how Tenchi would be a very happy man when the teal haired was old enough to marry. "_My beloved Logan-kun made it perfectly clear that any sort of harassment at my house will not be tolerated. But if you need to use one of the room's here for private physical time together, I don't have any objections._"

Nodoka's smile was one of complete innocence, which was completely counter to the nature of her statement. The unsettlingly statement had caused several of those at the table to do a facefault, nearly knocking the food off the table in the process. However, there was at least one attending the meal that was smiling at Nodoka's statement.

"_You know Nodoka, I like the way you think._" Ryoko said as she used the moment that Ayeka was distracted to wrap her tail around Tenchi's midsection, and causing cold shivers to run up and down the prince's spine.

Seeing this, Tenchi's mother could only do one thing;

"_Nodoka, as much as I think that you have a very...unique view on matrimony, can I please borrow your fans. I have the most interesting desire to do a 'my manly son dance' right now._"

"_Oh by all means._" Nodoka smiled.

"_No-chan._" Logan groaned as he covered his face with his hand.

"_Okay now I have this one in the right hand and this one in the left, now were do I put my feet?_" Achika asked as Nodoka stood up and started to show her how to do the dance.

Let us journey several miles away for a moment. Far away into the vast expanse of the Himalayan mountains to a massive fortification in he image of a great serpent's head. We are taken deep...deep...into the boles of the stone fortress past long dark passages teaming with guards armed to the teeth with laser rifles and machine guns. In the very center of this enormous engineering achievement we see a large inner sanctum adorn with tapestries displaying the image of a mighty snake.

It is here that we find, sitting around a large circular table, one of the most cunning and ruthless men alive watching what had to be one of the largest video screens ever to be built. Cobra Commander, along with Destro, Baroness, Major Bludd, and Zartan, was transfixed on the image of the Logan's lunch, and turned on just in time to see the two matrons of the family doing something very...different.

"What the heck?" the head of Cobra said as he saw two house wives dancing with fans, one of them repeating something joyfully over and over again. "I thought that the Japanese were incredibly dignified and reserved. More so that you Destro."

"Perhaps we should ask someone who is fluent in Japanese to explain what is going on Commander?" Destro said as he began stroking the chin of his metal faceplate.

"Does anyone happen to know where Storm Shadow is?" Baroness asked while whipping her glasses and making sure that her hair fell in just the right way to hint at the seductive nature which so often caught men into doing something very stupid, and usually fatal.

"Unfortunately we have him doing work in Bolivia doing an assassination job." Cobra Commander commented as he picked up some loose papers and started going down the list of agents with intimate knowledge of Japanese culture.

"Perhaps Firefly would be able to decipher what's going on." Major Bluud said, very confused by the antics of the two housewives.

The Faceless one was deep in thought as he sliced again and again at his practice dummy with his knife. Several months had passed since last we had encountered the mercenary, and he had spent all that time obsessed with one thing: getting back at the twerp who smashed him in the back of the head, and the redhead swordswoman who had stood against him in pitched battle. A professional like himself being beaten by a freaking kid and a housewife? Never again.

"Firefly you are wanted in the main office NOW!" Cobra Commander screamed out of the microphone.

"Save your breath 'Commander' I'll be there in a moment." Firefly responded with as much sarcasm as humanly possible. Taking a moment to look down at his blade for a second before flipping it in his hand and then throwing it right between the eyes of the dummy.

As the terrorist slammed the door behind him, we finally get to see that the dummy that he had been attacking was made in the form of a middle aged red-head woman.

It was early evening that we once more see the Logan homestead. The sun was only beginning to set as the school nurse was making her way up the long driveway. Sakura had heard that this particular mansion had been the home of a family of rather...eccentric people years back, and there were suspension circumstances around the death of two of the former patrons, especially one Genma Saotome who had apparently been killed by a wild animal several years back and his son was apparently never discovered.

This was very interesting as the matron of the house quickly remarried three months after the death of her first husband and she had another son that was about the same age and description as the one she had "lost". Shaking her head a few times to clear her thoughts, she just decided to ask about these things when she actually met the Logans.

Princess Lum took a moment away from attaching herself to her beloved Darling just long enough to ring the door bell and be greeted by a very cute brunette who looked like she would easily fit into the normal high school crowd.

"_Hey Lum, Ataru come in we've been expecting you._" Ukyo smiled as she let her two new *friends* in. It was only after Lum and Ataru passed into the asked the woman, curious as to the nature of their unexpected guest's visit. "_I'm sorry but who exactly are you?_"

"_Yes, sorry to interrupt anything but I'm the nurse at Tomobiki High School and I was looking for a certain Logan Ran Okami for an incident that happened at a local restaurant involving some of my students. I was told that our mutual acquaintances Ms. Invader and Mr Morobishi that he lived at this residence._"

"_Okay. Hey Ranchan you have someone here to see you._" Ukyo said as she let Sakura inside the Mansion. "_Come on you two how about I introduce you to our other guests._"

"_Sure thing cutie, afterall any friend of your's..._" Ataru drooled as he thought of meeting more alien babes, especially ones who were known for not having a problem sharing their men.

"_Finnish that sentence at your own peril buddy._" Ukyo said as she held out her well known spatula out at arm's reach.

"_Indeed Darling._" Lum said squeezing Ataru's arm so hard that she nearly cut off his circulation.

As the young lady of the house led her two guests towards the back of the mansion and out of the front parlor. Sakura was sure that she was alone after that, yet as soon as Ukyo gave a friendly call for her brother she was sure that she wasn't alone. Even with her finite senses towards the paranormal and such, the priestess couldn't detect who was actually observing her. This level of concentration was broken when she heard:

"_Well hello young lady, and why is it that you wish to speak to my son about?_" Nodoka asked, seeming to have appeared out of nowhere and about to pull out a pair of fans and do her "manly son" dance with such a lovely female interested in him.

"_Mrs. Logan it is an honor to meet you._" Sakura bowed to the matron of the house. "_And I wish to speak to your son because he was recently involved in a fight with some of the students from the school I work at._"

"_A fight? I assure you ma'am that my son did not start any fight with anyone._" Nodoka's voice was firm, but not essentially harsh, as she defended her son.

"_I'm not saying that he started it Mrs. Logan. From what I was told he was attacked by a group of several boys for essentially no reason and defended himself resulting in his attackers being left bloody and broken._" Sakura sighed as she tried very hard to pick her words very carefully. "_The reason that I need to talk to your son is that I can get his side of the incident. so that the boys he had to fight can't use the law against him_."

"_Hum, gets pulled into fights that he didn't start, but always seems to be the one who ends them with the other guy looking like he went through a meat grinder. Guess he's more a chip off the old block than I thought._" Logan smiled as he walked up to Sakura.

The nurse/priestess looked at the Patriarch of the Logan clan with surprise. He wasn't the tallest man she had seen, but he was perhaps the most built. Broad shoulders, big fists, and an attitude that was purely feral.

"_Yes well. Forgive me but if I could please have a moment of your son's time so that I can finish my report. After that I will make my leave and let you enjoy the rest of your night._"

"_Only if you intend to show that my son was not at fault and will not be punished for defending himself._"

"_That's my word._" Sakura said.

"_Well I'm here, so lets get it over with._" Wild Wolf said as he seemed to appear from thin air.

"_WHA? How did you?...Never mind it's your business at this point. So what exactly happened that caused you to get involved in a fight with Medu and those four others who seem to be enthralled to Lum._"

"_It started when I went to Ryuunosuke's restaurant to get lunch. I made a comment about how she could get more customers by dolling herself up a little. About half-way through our conversation Ataru burst through the door followed by a group of irate boys and a flying girl who I later learned was princess Lum._" Ran Okami said as he propped himself up against a wall. "_Anyway Ataru interrupted my conversation and while I was trying to explain how I was able to figure out how Ryuunosuke was actually a girl, and before I knew it I was caught in the middle of a fist fight with a bunch of rank armatures._"

"_I understand how that explains the reason that you had to fight Megane and his bunch...but why is it that Mendou fought you?_" Sakura asked. For while Megane and the idiots that he hung out with were known to go off on wild tantrum whenever Ataru or someone else disrespected Lum, Mendou was more in control usually.

"_Mendou that snob with the sword right?_" Ran Okami asked. Sakura answered with a nod. "_Well he...didn't like me for who I am and decided to pull that sword on me._"

"_Is that because you are...well....a mutant?_" Sakura asked. Immediately thinking that she just pocked a stick into a hornets' nest.

Logan was nearly growling as he stared Sakura right in the face.

"_You got a problem with mutant?_"

"_No, No...no problem Mr. Logan. I was only asking if that was the reason that Mendou attacked your son. Well thank you very much for your time and I hope that I haven't taken too much of your time._" Sakura said bowing to her host. "_You shouldn't have any more trouble from Lum's Stormtroopers, but I must warn you that Mendou has access to vast amounts of money and is very vindictive._"

"_Thank you for the warning Ms. Sakura, and please warn the young man that if he attempts any sort of reprisal against my son that he will be bitting off more than he can chew._" Nodoka said while bowing a farewell to the school nurse. "_Now Logan-kun shall we go see the interactions of the royal houses of two very different alien races?_" Nodoka smiled as she looked at her smirking husband.

"_Yea, but if they start shooting lasers at one another I'm going out for a beer._" Logan said as he walked with his wife to where his guests had accumulated.

To be continued.

Author's notes: Alright another chapter over and done with. I know that it's the wrong time of year for a spring break but I'm going with what inspiration I get when. Now you may wonder why I repeated the description of what happened in the first chapter twice, well its just to show what would happen between the two different environments with the same story. Sort of checking to see if I could get the characters right. Well I hope you liked this and don't forget to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Through the Years: Spring Break special Chapter 4

By Agent Reptile

Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura, and all various in sundry characters found within belongs to Viz comics/video and Rumiko Takahashi (not mine). Wolverine, X-Men, and anyother Marvel characters which come along belong to (duh) Marvel comics (not mine). Tenchi Muyo and all various characters I pull from them belong to AIC and Pioneer (not mine). Gold Diggers belongs to Antarctic Press and Fred Perry (not mine). G.I.Joe belongs to Hasbro (also not mine). Darkstalkers belongs to Viz comics and Capcom (you see a pattern here?). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage Studios (again not mine). Ran Okami (my character so ask if you want to use). As said in previous version Logan has been an X-man years before the others. Any other connection between X-Men: Evolution and this fic ends at that line as this is like the comics or the other X-Men cartoon from the 90's.

_"Japanese"_

"English"

We shall take a moment, dear readers, to look into a day in the life of one Oroku Saki before his rise to power as the infamous and notorious villfain "the Shredder". Our focus is on a young man of about sixteen years of age. He is taller than the average Japanese male with shortly cut dark hair, almost black. His eyes are cold, dark, and piercing as daggers to whoever would look into them. The lips on his face are held tightly in a neutral position such that no hint of emotion is given and making him seem distant to observers. With shoulders held back and chin held up, Oroku Saki seemed proud and gave the sensation that he was all but invincible. Many of his fellow students would have made a fatal mistake that he was nothing more than a pretty boy who was thought too highly of himself...and would pay dearly for it.

At the very crack of dawn we see said teenager in ninja garments as he pushes his body to the very limit of human physical ability. He leaps from one bamboo stalk to another as his fellow Foot Clan ninjas throw deadly ninja stars and poison darts at him, missing their target by only mere centimeters. As Saki clears the gauntlet, he drops down the last bamboo pole, and breaks it halfway down so that he now has a staff to use as a weapon.

Almost as soon as the teenager hits the ground, he is assaulted by at least a dozen fully attired ninja wielding a variety of deadly weapons. Faster than a lightning strike, a chained scythe is launched at Saki. Dodging the arching curved blade, Saki strikes out his make-shift staff and wraps the chain around it. Not attacking one-on-one, another warrior slashes out with a sword to Saki's side. Seeing the gleam of sharpened steel, Saki rolls to his side and dodges the attack.

With speed and grace honed through years of training in mind and body, Oroku Saki not only was able to avoid his fellow Foot's sword, but he also used his bamboo staff to jab his foe in the temple. This quick and decisive attack forced the sword out of Saki's foe's hands and open for the use of the future Shredder. This plan hit a snag, however, when several deadly ninja stars suddenly shot out from unknown locations and surrounded the blade Saki was about to use.

Since he was dissuaded from grabbing the blade, Saki took his make-shift weapon and held it with one hand behind his back so that he could effortless care it in an easily controllable manner. This was imperative since while one ninja was relieved from the fight, several more were still in full fighting form.

One of these ninjas shot out a blade on a chain right to Saki. With incredible precision, the scythe sliced through the air nearly taking Saki's arm off. Note that it was nearly. Saki had made sure to time his moves so that the sycle blade pasted him harmlessly, but close enough that he was in the exact perfect location to grab the metal chain that linked the blade to it's master.

With the hooked weapon now stuck deep in the ground, it's welder couldn't hope to pull it out fast enough to stop Saki from firmly graping it, twirling it around with his wrist, catching the other ninja by the neck and was able to swing the captured agitator around so that all the rest of the foes Saki is facing had to either leap out of the way or get slammed.

The unfortunate man being swung around was now gasping for breath as he throat was being squeezed hard by the metal chain, gouging wounds into his kneck. Relief comes only when Saki releases his hold on the chain causing slack to form and the trapped man to go rolling on the ground gasping for breath.

Saki wasn't given any rest from the onslaught now facing him, but he had just giving himself a new weapon. As one ninja using a short sword attempted to slice Saki in the back, the aggressor found his target roll away and out of harms way while his own hands soon found his wrists caught within the chain of his comrades lost weapon. Saki pulled hard as he planted his feet and caused his newest aggressor to be yanked to the ground and loosing his sword.

Saki spingboarded himself so that he was able to grab the fallen sword while at the same time smacking his trapped foe in the head. Now that two of his opponents were taken care of, and him finally having his own metal weapon, Saki believed that he had finally gained the upper hand. Unfortunately for him, he was still entrenched in a battle that was far from over.

Out of the forest, several deadly ninja stars flashed through the air followed by several smoke bombs that were meant to bind Saki. Not waiting to be taken down, the future Shredder instinctively ran as far from where he was while simultaneously attacking the few opponents that were in his way who had become distracted by the new attackers.

Narrowly missing the blades of sharpened steel that were flying through the air, Saki was able to evade all of the surprise attacks and avoid the billowing white cloud of vapors now rapidly rising from the exploding smoke bombs. Now Saki was clear of this foes, some of which were on the ground in sever pain. This distance was the only thing between Saki and fifteen aggressive and deadly fighters all wanting a piece of him.

From the yards separating Saki from the other ninjas, black painted ninja stars flew through the air all intended at taking Saki to the great beyond. Saki had other ideas as he seamlessly avoided being struck by the blades and was able to grab his make-shift staff and use it to collect the thrown stars that were continuing to be thrown at him by carefully maneuvering the blades to where they impacted the bamboo rather than him.

The other ninjas ran towards Saki with their various blades, chains, and other weapons being brandished for the kill. Saki remained calm, but focused. Not allowing himself to fall for into the base and idiotic follies of blinding rage, Saki held well the teachings of the true ninja always being in control of himself, and as a master of himself a master of others.

By choosing his movements wisely, and forcing his opponents' hands when possible, Saki was able to remove several choices from the opponent, Saki was able to force his foe to choose from a select set of few options which he would calculate his next move from. This rationalizing and cunning were things that, although natural to the future head of the foot clan, were hardened and sharpened to such a point of near impossibility for most to comprehend.

Dark as shadow, and deadly beyond measure, the other Foot raced towards Saki with death in their eyes, but found that their future leader was more than a match for them no matter how many rose up to strike, Oroku Saki was able to dodge, parlay, block, and counter every attack unleashed at him. From use of weighted chain, to knife, club, sword, thrown blade, or explosive gas bomb, Oroku Saki was more than able to hold his own against his opponents.

As steel and staff lashed and jabbed, swung and thrust, through the maelstrom of opponents that unleashed their combined skills upon him like a hailstorm. Several times Saki was nearly taken out for good, but with reflexes so quick and movement so precise, he was able to avoid the lethal blows of his fellow ninjas. Although Saki was able to demonstrate his expertise as a warrior and ninja without once being hit by his aggressors, Saki still did not have a absolute victory. As good a ninja Saki was, those chosen for his morning exercises were some of the most experienced members of the Foot with years of deadly training beyond those of their future leader.

Sweat was pouring down Saki's face as he narrowly missed being lacerated by a fellow ninja's sword. Precise in movements, flawless in execution, and driving in determination, Oroku Saki retaliated in such a manner that his opponents couldn't believe that it was from a teenager. Over a period of several minutes Saki was able to disable each and every one of the garbed men facing him. In the end Saki stood over his fellow ninjas in victory and made certain that they all would respect him as their future lord and master.

There was no need to kill these men in Saki's mind, after all they had served the Foot well and were needed to insure that the clan would be strong. It would take years for the new blood of the clan to gain the experience and training needed to be as good as these true ninjas. On a more personal note, if Saki was ever to be the pinnacle of the Foot, then he would need to train again and again against increasingly more dangerous and skilled opponents, and if he were to kill those warriors he spared with? No it was stupidity to cut off one's own arm to increase the strength of the other. Rather increase the strength of both for the greater good of the whole.

As the men got to their feet, they bowed to their future master before disappearing in a veil of blinding white fog.

"_It would seem that you are progressing right on schedule my son._" the elder Oroku clan member said as he looked upon his weary progeny.

"_That is very good to hear father._" Oroku Saki said with no emotion, no hint as to the depths of the anger he had for his asinine father and his ideas on molding his son. But Saki kept himself in such a state of mind that he didn't reveal that it would only be a matter of time before he would have learned all that he could from his father, and in such take his rightful place as his father's replacement. All that he needed to do was somehow eliminate the potential threat of Logan Ranokami and Hamato Yoshi.

Master Hamato Yoshi was skilled beyond Saki's current level of skill, and wouldn't take kindly to a usurpation of rank. As for Ranokami...Saki could tell that he was as great practitioner of the art of ninjitsu as Saki himself. Numerous time the two of them had spared and both had shown that they could never totally defeat each other. Strangely the other young man seemed to be able to learn anything remotely related to martial arts with uncanny ease and mastered techniques that had taken Saki several tries to gain the same amount of skill that so effortlessly came to Ranokami.

Deep in thought, Saki sheaved his sword in his belt and made his way to the bathroom to prepare himself to attend his daily courses at school. One of the few refugees Saki used to clear his mind from his destiny as the ruler of the Foot, the high school allowed Saki to expand his mind into realms of knowledge that he couldn't get to any other way. Ever the cunning on, Saki knew that knowledge is power and the more knowledge he had then the better for him. Of course there was also the fact that Oroku Saki liked to gain knowledge for knowledge sake alone; it was one of the very few indulgences per say that he allowed himself.

After a quick shower and change into his school uniform, Saki was his way to classes. This meant a long walk with the occasional attempt from Sasuke to get a picture of him...stupid immature ninja wannabe. Saki was still getting annoyed that one Kuno Kodachi hadn't gotten it through her head that he had neither the time or interest in wasting on her or her...love. Such nonsense were not for the driven few who would rule, such as himself. No Saki still had too much work ahead of him to lax in his studies or discipline to indulge a sociopathic delusional twit's fantasies of romance.

With all the craziness which the Kunos attacked to themselves, or rather revealed in it would seem, the idea that a ninja of his breeding would waste his time...relaxing himself he was able reclaim control over his facilities and focus on the more immediate situation of classes, tests, and projects that were the day-to-day part of life for a teenager.

On the subject of teenage males, we turn our attention towards another part of Japan. We see that neither Ranokami or his cousin Tenchi were getting a break from their training either...but were in far better spirits than Saki.

At Nodoka's family home, we see that Ranokami was getting back to the feeling of using a sword against someone who trains almost exclusively with it. Tenchi, on the other hand, was getting used to the fact that his cousin was able to deal blows with greater strength than Tenchi could. Due to a number of factors (Caucasian genetics, body building as part of his training, and some other reasons) Ranokami possessed a great deal more raw power than his cousin, especially in his upper body. This was a shock to Tenchi, who wasn't expecting such a hard strike to come from a single blow from his cousin.

Ranokami was also having difficulty in sparring with his cousin. Tenchi wasn't a slacker when it came to learning swordsmanship skills, women yes but that was another topic, and while Ranokami was a more versatile fighter, Tenchi was a far better master of the sword. In all the years that Ranokami had been training with masters of several disciplines of martial arts and conditioning his body to be more powerful, his cousin Tenchi had been training almost exclusively with the sword. This was proving to be a problem for the teenage mutant as Tenchi was now sparing in his field of expertise. Needless to say our teenage Logan was not having an easy time dealing with this.

The wooden training swords were lighter than the metal ones these two more commonly used so their moves were far faster and seemingly more aggressive. Ranokami's quick thrust to Tenchi's side missed as the intended target side-stepped at the last moment. In a perfect set-up to strike at the teenage mutant's now exposed wrist. As Tenchi rose his sword however, Ranokami rolled on the ground our of the way of the strike and attempted to turn the tide of the session on his cousin by using his body's momentum slice Tenchi across the gut. Tenchi, in a shocked moment of instinct, inverted his sword so that in intersected his cousin's just in the nick of time.

"_Enough._" Tenchi's grandfather said as he saw his two students were about half an hour into their session and a clear victory was still far away. "_Rise and bow to your opponent._" Katsuhito said as the two teenagers stopped their battle and bowed to eachother.

"_Not bad Tenchi, not bad._" Ranokami said as he placed his wooden sword on the table and headed back inside his mother's home.

"_Yea, but you're still a little rusty when it comes to a bokken...by the way how is it that you?_"

"_What? The fact that I almost knocked you on your butt cuz? Probably all the times I've been driving these through training robots strengthened my arms._" Ranokami says as the claws of his left hand jutted out from between his knuckles.

"_No offense meant, but having the idea of having six switchblades in your forearm just jut out and you don't even feel it makes me a little...spooked._" Tenchi said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"_And the fact that you have a working lightsaber and apparently are the heir to a galactic empire doesn't?_" Ranokami countered as he retracted his blades once more into his forearm.

_"Well yea kinda...but the key really isn't a lightsaber and I sort of never really wanted to be royalty. Not to mention Ryoko and Ayeka trying to destroy each other. Who the heck would want this kind of life?_" Tenchi said as he looked around the Logan's backyard to see if two very nosey people were around watching them. True to form there were two very nosey people who it seemed would always

"_I think I know of one person who apparently wouldn't mind._" Ranokami said as he pointed to where Ataru was busy hitting on Mihoshi, who had absolutely no idea as to what he was trying to do to her. As for what exactly that pervert was doing here, it was Saturday so school started late and Lum wanted to spent some time with her new friends.

Flashback a few short hours

"_Lum why are we doing this?_" Ataru groaned as he was led by the arm by his...girlfriend? fiancée? significant other? female princess who loved him beyond all mortal comprehension and had the potential to zap him like a bug if he got out of line? Yea we'll go with the last one.

"_Because darling, I like spending time with the Logans and they aren't going to be here for long. Besides Ten-chan couldn't wait to actually meet a mutant._" Lum smiled as she was pulling Ataru up the long path to the mansion, hovering a few feet off the ground. The flying princess was flanked by her diminutive cousin, now having no trouble keeping up with the lovebirds who had slowed their speed considerably.

"_Hem, a if anyone from this planet could possibly of any interest to me. Lum lets go home and play, please?_" Ten pleaded as he did everything in his power to appear to be the cutest little baby in the universe as to get his way.

"_Please Tenchan just give them a chance, besides you may be surprised what you may find that people of this planet can do, not to mention it's nice to find people who have unique abilities from this world. It add variety to this planet._" Lum smiled as she led the uncooperative males to the front door of the Logan's residence.

Knocking the front door, Lum landed beside Ataru as they waited to be greeted. Expecting one of the Logans themselves, either the head of the house or perhaps his wife, all three were shocked as the only one that seemed to be able to open the door at the time was...

"_Oh hi princess Lum it's so good to see you again, and you brought your boyfriend isn't that the nicest thing?_" A particular blond with a child's mind and heart said as they were greeted to the sight to Mihoshi just getting out of the shower and dressed in nothing but a towel. A slightly wet towel that was now clinging to her so much that Ataru, true to form, rushed up and grabbed the blond by the waste and forced his head into her chest.

"_Oh it so nice to meet you too Ataru, I didn't know that you cared about me._" Mihoshi said as she returned his hug and rested her head on his before letting go and somehow escaping Ataru's grasp. This seemingly impossible escape caused Ataru to hover in the air for a second grasping for something that wasn't there, and falling onto his face with his butt in the air. It was so comical that Tenchan couldn't help but laugh like an idiot as he floated around in circles.

Tenchan's antics drew immediate attention to him as Mihoshi seemingly instantly appeared right in Ten's face.

"_And who is this cute little guy?_" Mihoshi asked the now giggling Lum.

"_This is my cousin Tenchan. He's been living with me and darling for a while now, but never really got around to realize how interesting people are on this planet. So I figured it would be best if he got to meet the Logans._" Lum smiled as Mihoshi kneeled down and smiled into Ten's face.

"_Well I'm sure that he'll be very interested to see Wild Wolf doing all those cool moves in the morning. He's so athletic that it's just like watching my favorite kung fu movie for free._" the airhead continued to prattle on about all the neat things that she'd seen Tenchi's cousin do that one could easily think that she had a crush on the teenage mutant, but anyone who spent five minutes with the blond would have instantly realized that the reality was she was inamered by him like an obsessive fangirl over her favorite childhood hero.

"_Well okay pretty lady, I'll go wherever you take me._" Ten smiled as he flew up to Mihoshi and was quickly grabbed into the blond's arms and coddled like the infant he really was. Pressed and held into the chest of the air headed spacecop, Ten was enjoying his brief moments in paradise.

One often wonders why it is that a baby like Ten would posses the level of lechery of Ataru or Happosai. It is possible that it is due to the fact that he is an Oni and such is biologically different from a human being, but with the total lack of development out of toddlerhood it is very unlikely. A better explanation for Ten's behavior is the total lack of love or attention that he has received from his mother and thus longs for it in other women, especially cute women with large sizable chests. For but a brief moment it would seem that Ten was finally indulging himself in the affection of one willing to treat him with seemingly unadulterated love. Lets face it people this little guy is going to have some serious issues with women in the future unless something really big happens to change that soon.

"_Excuse me Mihoshi but why are you holding that baby while wearing nothing but a towel?_" Nodoka Logan asked as she saw the space officer, Princess Lum, her boyfriend Ataru, and a little baby boy that she suspected was the same species as Lum who was nuzzling himself into Mihoshi's bosom.

"_I'm only in a towel?...Oh right the doorbell rang and no one else was up so I got it for you and this little guy is just so cute I couldn't help myself._" Mihoshi sighed and started to tear up as if she was going to cry her eyes out soon.

Nodoka just groan as she laid her head in her hands and took all of this in. "_Thank you Officer Mihoshi for letting our guests in, but please let the little one go and get dressed more appropriately for breakfast._" The middle aged red-head composed herself while starting her work in the kitchen.

"_Sorry that I didn't answer the door myself, but I really had a late start today._" Nodoka said as she started gathering the ingredients to make breakfast.

"_It's alright Mrs. Logan...I mean Auntie, Ataru and I will be more than welcome to help you make breakfast for everyone._" Lum smiled as she began to aid her hostess in the matron's daily choirs. This was, although welcome, the reason that Nodoka made a sudden and decisive near leap out of her skin.

"_Uh Auntie is everything allright?_" Lum asked as she started to take down the dishes needed to prepare the first meal of the day for the large group of people who were now at the house.

"_Forgive me Lum but I from all the tobasco sauce and chili peppers that you had last night I take it that you have an affinity for spicy food am I correct?_" Nodoka asked as she went from cabinet to cabinet getting various food stuffs to prepare.

The answer that the middle aged red-head received was a very friendly nod and a glowing smile from the Oni princess.

"_Well not to be rude Auntie, but you humans tastes seem to be really...bland._" Lum's reply was met with Nodoka shaking her head and letting out a small sigh.

"_Well Lum from your reaction to last night's dinner, Oni seem to be incapable of handling beans in their diet. Is that correct?_" Nodoka said this without any malice or anger, but rather in a very calm and collected voice such that Lum was forced to think about the topic in detail.

"_I guess that your right about that Auntie, but I still think it only right to help make breakfast for everyone. It's the least I can do to be helpful._" Lum smiled a she aided the Matron of the house. "_Besides I owe Sasami for that wonderful dinner that she helped to make._"

"_I'm sure that she'd appreciate whatever you make for her, but please watch the hotsauce._" Nodoka conceded as she decided to just accept the young princess's help.

Back at the present

The air headed blond who had so recently greeted Nodoka's latest house guests was, as always, completely oblivious as to the true nature of things around her. Caught within the her picturesque dreamworld of inescapable naivety, she completely missed Ataru's constant attempts to start a lustful session with her.

"_So you really like having a good time I hear?_" Ataru smiled at the older blond, who was currently watching the two teenage boys complete their training session.

Mihoshi just smiled as she watched one of the most important friends in the world do what he does best. "_Oh yea I really like to have fun. It makes me so happy to be able to have friends to have fun with and do stuff with._" Mihoshi smiled as she looked at Ataru with one of her very happy, almost disturbingly so, smiles.

It was boon fortune that Mihoshi decided to get up and walk over to Tenchi and Ranokami when she did, for we now see the eternal pervert Ataru grabbing a air as his arms flail out in all directions. In the same instant that Mihoshi hugged Tenchi, like a friend here, Ataru hit the wood panel of the porch with a dull splat. Ranokami got a small chuckle out of seeing the idiot kiss the floor, Tenchi was too occupied with the doe-eyed blond now hugging him.

This very entemant reaction was secretly observed by three parties who had been observing the situation with great detail and unending supervision. Yes you read right three parties. Being some trees we see that Ryoko and Princess Ayeka were doing a very pathetic version of ninja stealth techniques in an attempt to observe the item of their mutual desire in the same fashion that they daily do back at the shrine. So as always with these two, they were seen early, easily detected, and it was in reality nothing more than an enormous farce of an attempt.

It was the third party watching the scene that was the real threat to everyone. Slice, who was observing well out of range of any possible level of detection, had been observing the Logans for the past few hours and had been taking careful notes on the level of martial arts that was shown in the backyard, the technology and powers displayed by the occupants, and anything else that would be of any interest to Cobra.

The only example of the last part so far was a cat/rabbit thing that could turn into a spaceship, this was also the cause of the only known time Baroness had been heard to giggle like a little girl and want one of her own. This was not, however, when it was shown in cabbit form, but rather when Ryo-Ohki had accidentally transformed into a spaceship and started to fly around like crazy trying to find some carrots, only to be forced to defend itself against the incompetent and pathetically armed forces of Menduo's private army; utterly devastating all of the jets and tanks that attempted to knock the hungry cabbit out of the sky late last night.

It was pure comic gold seeing a single crystalline starship shoot laser beams out at F-15s while meowing like a kitten, just because she had a hankering for a few carrots. Destro immediately wanted to start a breeding program for the things for many reasons including the fact that they were weapons of mass destruction only needing carrots as a fuel supply, and his lady love wanted one for her own.

Although it would seem that the Logan's security was not up to standard, that wasn't really the reason that Cobra so easily was able to spy on them. Having their fangs into every branch of technology available, Cobra was able to mix and match the various breakthroughs in science such as the still experimental fiber-optic cable used for the virtually imperceptible lense of the camera now recording the actions of the backyard and storing them temporarily electronically until the days data was transferred several times to the main computer system with locations in the Himalayas, Scotland, various Pacific islands, and the occasional South American and Asian Jungle. The signals were also sent at random times with modulating frequencies to prevent any pattern from being recognized.

Without any video tapes or microfilm to worry about, Slice and Dice were able to take far more notes and be able to more easily move between observation posts and safe houses in case of a base being compromised. Such new strategies were inevitable with the recent string of losses from G.I.Joe and S.H.I.E.L.D. Cobra Commander was explicit on how these new rules were to be followed...okay so he was screaming his head off like a banshee and threatening to shot people, and it was actually Destro who engineered the new safety measures and Cobra Commander just agreed to them.

Getting back to Slice observing the Logan's at the end of video receiver, we see that the ninja was occupying himself by occasionally jotting down notes, munching handfuls of popcorn from a large bowl, and throwing back a couple of beers. Hey with the chaos that he was watching right now he could save a ton of cash on his entertainment budget, and they haven't even met all of the "cast" yet.

Speaking of the "cast", we see that Lum had finished helping a very happy Nodoka make breakfast for the various members of the household.

"_Auntie how do you get so many people fed every morning and still have time to train and keep yourself looking beautiful?_" Lum asked as she flew from one shelf to another helping Nodoka getting everyone's breakfast ready.

"_It's not easy princess, but I consider it part of my responsibility to my family, and to my husband to do so._" Nodoka almost wanted to blush as she remembered how Logan reacted to how she looked. "_Besides when you work at it for as long as I have you see it as another form of speed and accuracy training._"

"_Well it really works for you pretty lady._" Ten said as he seemingly miraculously appeared floating around like a tiny blimp.

"_Why aren't you just the cutest little fellow, and a gentleman to boot._" Nodoka smiled as she pinched Ten's cheeks, not at all what the little pervy baby wanted but at least he wasn't getting ignored like his own mother did to him.

"_Auntie not sure if you've been introduced or not, but this is my little cousin Ten._" Lum said as she moved various bowls and plates around with great care.

"_But everyone calls me Tenchan._" The floating tiger clothed baby said as he did several rolls in the air. "_I'm a good boy._"

"_I'm sure that you are Tenchan, and you can call me Auntie._" Nodoka smiled as she nearly completed her preparations of her guests. "_Ah Logan-kun good morning, how are you feeling today beloved?_"

The gruff Canadian was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt as he walked down to the kitchen. A slight snarl was gracing his lips as he rolled the cigar from one side of his mouth to the other, clenching it in his jaws occasionally.

"_Just fine darlin'._" Logan replied as his features became more of a arrogant smile. Removing the cigar from between his lips for a second, he grabbed Nodoka around the waist and laid a passionate kiss on her, causing her to go weak in the knees.

"_Oh Logan-kun please behave, there are innocent eyes here after all._" Nodoka said as she blushed heavily. A quick glance over his shoulder let Logan see that the flying baby was now nonchalantly covering his eyes with his hands while Lum was turning very red and about to explode in a bout of giggles.

"_Heh, my house I can kiss my wife whenever I want, but I've got to stretch my legs for a bit. I'll be back in plenty of time to enjoy your wonderful breakfast._" Logans said as he hugged Nodoka and went out for a walk around the grounds.

"_Don't take too long beloved._" Nodoka smiled as she regained the sensation in her lower extremities. She soon got back to setting up for the morning meal, but it seemed to Lum that their was a pronounced skip in her stride. Lum only wished that Ataru would make her feel the same way; what was Nodoka's secret for getting her man to make her make her feel so good...or maybe it was Logan's secret for making his wife feel so good. Lum couldn't tell.

Ten had taken notice of the master of the house with great interest. As the first non-Japanese human that he had ever come in contact with, Logan fascinated the infant Oni. This compelled the little baby to slowly soar out of the house a few feet after Logan. Bobbing up and down in the air, Ten followed the older man out to the front door and to the front lawn.

"_What do you want kid._" Logan asked as he started patting his pockets looking for either his lighter or matches; anything with which he could light his cigar. "_I'm busy._"

"_You Earthlings sure are weird. You wear pants with pockets but are constantly forgetting to put what you want in them, or loose what was put in there because you get holes in them._" Ten said as he levitated in a relaxed position looking up at the clouds.

"_You have anything useful to say or are you going to just float there and yap like a spoiled mut?_" Logan said as he finished looking all over himself for something to lit his cigar with.

"_Why you...humph, at least I wouldn't be caught without a flame._" Ten smirked as he pulled his head back and unleashed a wall of flame at Logan, stupidly thinking that he could get away with it like he could with Ataru.

Logan would have not of this and rolled under Ten before the baby's attack could connect. Promptly grabbing Ten by his diaper cover, Logan held his cigar to the flame now coming out of the baby and used it to light up his cigar. When he was done with that, and the flame died down, Logan let out a smoky breath and indulged himself with his cigar.

"_Alright here kid lets get a few things straight;_" Logan said as he looked Beten in the eye with a stare that would make most men cower in fear...or in this case baby's wet themselves. "_This is my house and home so I can throw you out on your ass whenever I like. You want to visit with your cousin then you behave yourself. Now you may think that shooting flames out of your mouth in impressive right? Big deal._"

Logan let a few of his claws slowly release from between his knuckles.

"_Now that we've had this little conversation, I'm going out for a walk around the grounds while you get your diaper changed._" Logan tossed Ten over his shoulder and started walking away as the infant extraterrestrial did a few spins in the air before he was able to control the flight mechanics of his body.

The Canadian just smiled as the baby just held his position in mid-air fuming at the paddling he had been given.

Breakfast was enjoyable, if slightly tenuous with Ryoko and Ayeka going into cold war mode in their continuing contest to have Tenchi to themselves. Mihoshi was cuing over Ten, and feeding him with a spoon. Sasami and Lum were spoiling the little cabbit Ryo-Ohki by feeding baby carrots to it out of their hands. Ranokami and Ukyo were just trying to enjoy their breakfast without something exploding or someone shooting someone else for love, lust, or vanity...which wasn't really much to ask but with the current hosts it wasn't an unexpected possibility.

As for Washu and the rest...well they had a very enjoyable polite meal in which Washu forced herself not to bring up any possible ideas for experimenting on either Logan or the mutant members of his family. She may very well be a "goddess" and the greatest scientific mind in the universe, but no way on this planet was she going to push Wolverine after getting a face load of ademintium blades.

The adults who were sitting to eat had a slightly less bothersome time than the children when it came to avoiding the political land mines, being that this was Logan and Nodoka's home and they were the absolute authority; even Tenchi's Great Grandfather would be hesitant to try to push anyone here.

Now as enjoyable as the meal was, and it was very good and appreciated very much, it left most of the people here with very little to do until either lunch time or dinner. It was after everyone had finished and cleaned the eating area that Lum had an idea and spook up.

"_Hey does anyone have any plans for today, or would anyone like to take a tour of our town with friends of mine?_"

"_What a wonderful idea Ms. Lum I think that all of the younger people would love to go on a tour of the area with you._" Nodoka replied as she started to herd all of the kids out of he dinning room and towards the front door.

"_Ah mom we were going to go anyway, what's up?_" Ranokami asked his mother in an aside.

"_Oh it's not you my son, or Ukyo for that matter. I just know that Ryoko and Ayeka can't seem to go for any real time before trying to kill one another. I just want them to do it outside of our home._" Nodoka answered her son as her answer was allowed to sink in. "_Besides it's a great excuse for you to go out and meet some girls._"

"_Mom!_" Ranokami groaned.

"_What? Isn't it a mother's duty to take an interest in her son's love life? Now you and Ukyo have a good time meeting Lum's friends. And who knows, you may find someone who you like._" Having completely embarrassed her son, and thus her duty completed for the day, she ushered everyone out of the door.

"_Well I guess that means we go looking for your friends Princess Lum?_" Ayeka said as she did her best to be polite to the other member of royalty, the tension was so obvious that you could almost see it.

"_Sure. I think that Ryuunosuke, Ran, Benten, Asuka, and Oyuki would love to meet all of you._" Lum smiled as she floated down the driveway of the Logan estate.

The other levitating extraterrestrial was not at all interested in touring around this part of Japan. No Ryoko wanted nothing more that spend time with the one male in the universe who ever treated her well and do so far away from any princesses...especially Jurian ones but Ryoko couldn't really enjoy herself with Tenchi if Lum was around either since Ataru would always be around her and that pervert made the former pirate very uncomfortable in more ways that one.

"_Yea great more people...hey Tenchi why don't you and I just go for our own private tour of the city. You, me, just seeing the sites?_" the female's hands were now letting themselves explore Tenchi's upper body.

"_Demon woman get your hands off of Lord Tenchi._" Princess Ayeka yelled into Ryoko's ear.

"_Hey Ryoko are you that you're supposed to do that to Tenchi?_" Mihoshi asked as she scratched her chin.

"_Does stuff like this always happen to him?_" Ten asked as he hovered over Ukyo's shoulder.

"_Oh yea cute stuff. Tenchi may actually be the luckiest unlucky guy around. Sexy women literally throwing themselves at him, and he's way too much of a gentleman to take advantage of it._" Ukyo said as she chuckled slightly. The wavy haired brunette decided that having nothing else to do this day, she might as well meet some of Lum's friends and take a tour of the town.

"_I'll tell you right now that I don't envy that guy one bit._" Ranokami said as he casually walked out of the main gate of his family's home and out towards his next adventure in Japan.

Sadly Ranokami had just stabbed probability in the eye with a stick and probability never likes that. Being as certain as the sun rising in the East, Ranmas across the multiverse will inevitably have girl trouble.

At a quick glace we see that one Mendou was still treating his wounds from the ass whooping that Ranokami had given him a few days ago. Fuming like crazy, the heir to vast fortune had to deal with the fact that a mutant had no only destroyed his steel sword, but also had let him a bloody heap on the floor. His distraught state was soon observed by the one being in Mendou's life that was more trouble than Ataru...Mendou's little sister Ryoko Mendou.

Spoiled rotten, over indulged, and dangerously bordering on sociopaths, this little girl had been board for way too long and was thinking about who could possibly have upset her brother so much...and how much fun it would be to meet this "Ranokami" and play a little with him. Now all she had to do was find this particular young man and devise an intricate plan in which she wouldn't be connected to any misfortune that may befall her target.

Well getting back to the numerous members of our group we see that they were now in the main housing area of Nemaria in route to were all the really cool stuff was, more specifically the commercial district and the park region. All in all a very nice place to tour around for hours on end and did loosen the tension that between Ryoko and Ayeka a little.

"_Seems a little crowded doesn't it?_" Ranokami commented as he noticed all the people around him busily going to and through.

"_You've been in the America's way too long cousin. You forget just how many people there are in Japan in a proportionately small place._" Tenchi said as he chuckled slightly.

"_Hey Lum where did your cousin get off to?_" Ukyo asked as she noticed that Ten was missing.

"_Oh I'm sure that he's around somewhere, he's constantly going here and there._" Lum said as she hugged Ataru and nuzzled him like a stuffed toy, the male who was receiving the attention was less than thrilled and did his best to ignore her.

"_Well if you're sure it's alright. I mean he's only a baby and it is a big place._" Ukyo commented with grave concern.

We can't fault Ukyo for her concern, but Ten isn't like human babies. In the brief moments that he had before the larger group caught up with him, the infant Oni had gone to find Benten, Rei, Mendou, or anyone else that could break Lum and Ataru...or maybe get back at that Logan guy for disciplining him earlier. Either way the infant soon across a familiar female form, actually a few familiar female forms.

"_Ah Ran, Benten, Oyuki!_" Ten cried as he flayed his arms as if trying to increase his speed by swimming in mid-air.

"_Why little Tenchan what's the problem?_" Princess Oyuki asked as she gracefully turned her head and looked upon her friend's cousin. Her attitude was so calm and collect that she could teach Ayeka to be emotionally removed.

Ten was too pooped to answer her question so he just hovered there for a moment catching his breath for a few moments. When he was finally able to collect himself, he spat a few sporadic words.

"_Lum...new friends...tough guy...need help..._" Ten

"_Oh so Lum has made some new friends huh? Like I care at all what she does._" Ran huffed as she tried to deny her obsession and jealousy of the Oni princess.

"_Heh might as well see what all the fuss is about._" Benten said as she threw back her head and downed the last of her drink, then tossed the used bottle behind her shoulder.

All three of them mounted their airbikes and justed off back the way Ten had just come from, Princess Oyuki being polite enough to grab the baby before heading off.

"_Wait you don't...oh never mind._" Ten said, just letting the topic drop.

In a few moments we see that Lum's friends were now hovering slightly overhead of the massive group of people.

"_Wow Ten wasn't kidding about your new friends Lum._" Benten said smirking as she straddled the handlebars of her airbike over the assembled people.

"_Hey Benten, how's about a date._" Ataru asked, before getting shocked into the ground by a bolt of lightning from Lum's horns.

"_Not even if you were the last man alive Ataru._" Benten yelled while brandishing her bazooka.

"_Quite a mashera you have here Lum, guess your taste is laxing again._" Ran huffed as she didn't even bother to look at who was actually standing below her.

"_Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you are talking about young lady (and I am using the term very lossly)?_" The purple haired member of the group asked, her kimono was beginning to fluster as several floating wooden logs appeared around her.

"_Yea you little punk. You looking for a fight or something?_" Ryoko growled as a crimson beam of energy formed in her right hand while she floated up to eye level to the pink haired girl.

"_My, you wouldn't happen to be Princess Ayeka of the Jurian empire and the space pirate Ryoko would you?_" the Princess of Neptune asked.

"_I would be, and who exactly are you my dear?_" Ayeka calmed slightly as the other princess landed and bowed to her.

"_Prince Oyuki of Neptune, and I take it that this is you little sister Sasami?_" The crystalline haired female stated. This may have changed Princes Ayeka's reaction to Ran's outburst, but Ryoko was nearly at the pink haired girl's throat with her energy blade.

"_Just give me a reason to use this you little prat._" Ryoko sneered with ferocious intent.

"_Overgrown whore._" Ran just huffed as she turned her head averting perfect view of Ryoko's cleavage.

"_I was unaware that Neptune was an occupied planet in the solar system, but yes we are the Princess of Juria and this is Lord Tenchi._" Ayake answered as she let the logs go back to where they came from and returned the bow to the other princess.

"_A pleasure. And who are the other members of your group?_"

"_Oyuki these are Officer Mihoshi, Kuonji Ukyo, and..._" Lum said as Benten landed and finally got a look at the people who Lum was showing around the town.

"_Hello stud._" You can just guess which one she was referring to right? Yep you guessed it: Ranokami. Deciding to forgo a more cultural appearance of red shirt, black trousers, and black shoes, Ranokami was dressed in the usual manner for touring around the Xavier grounds so he was in jeans, boots, and leather jacket.

To his credit, Ranokami mouthed rather than spoke his reply.

"Oh shi.."

"_So how'd a big strong guy like you get in contact with Lum and that idiot boyfriend of her's?_" Benten asked as she grasped Ranokami by the waist and gave him a very hungry look.

"_Would you believe just trying to get lunch, now please back off._" Ranokami groaned as he released Benten from his side. "It's going to be like China all over again." The teenage mutant male groaned while Ukyo just chuckled.

"Hey Pepar Mint and you are dear friends to this day, but yea the lack of personal space would get annoying." Ukyo thought for a second. "Besides they can't help it if you are so desirable Ranchan."

"_Well I'm Benten and who are you?_" the female alien punk was undeterred and decided to this time to be a little more forceful in her persuasion.

"_Logan Ranokami, and please back off._" Wild Wolf was beginning to be very annoyed at the continued advances he was given and decided to keep his guard up.

"_Well Ranokami I'm Benten, and I'm not know for giving up on what I want._" Benten smiled as she expertly lassoed Ranokami around the waist with her chain and pulled him towards her.

"_Then I suggest that you learn to take no for an answer occasionally._" Wild Wolf noted that both of his hands were free, so he decided to use them...or rather his claws.

SHINKT

WOOSH

Instantaneously Benten felt the slack in her line drop along with the chain. Taking her vision off of her weapon, she noticed that her new playtoy had six razor sharp blades about the length of his forearm sticking out from between his knuckles.

"_I think I've made my point._" Wild Wolf said as the claws disappeared back into his body.

Now you'd think that any rational people would get it and back off and let the topic drop. Benten was not acting like most people, well not a rational one at any rate. No she was now acting like a woman with a very specific condition, love. Yes shock had given way to an entirely different condition which symptoms are dreamy eyes, weak knees, and a vacuous expression.

"I'm in love." Benten said as she gazed longingly at Ranokami who had decided to just walk off before he did something he'd regret later.

Ukyo just chuckled as her Ranchan once more showed his true women attracting nature and felt sorry for him.

She would have felt much more sorry for the rest of them had she only known that a splotchy gray clad fiend was now watching from above. Yes Firefly was in Japan, and doing his best to bide his time for when he would be given the opportunity to get back at the little brunette and her adopted mother. Yes so very soon.

To be continued.

Author's notes:

Sorry that it took so long to finish this but I've been very busy with work and visiting relatives. Hope that you enjoyed it and please leave a review of it when you have finished reading. I also have been debating whether or not to add the Tendos into my story or not and I don't have a strong feeling either way so I'll leave it up to my fans. If you want to have the Tendo's appear at all please say so either by e-mail or in the review and I will keep a tally of those for and against. As always any constructive criticism is welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Through the Years: Spring Break special Chapter 5

By Agent Reptile

Ranma 1/2 and Urusei Yatsura, and all various in sundry characters found within belongs to Viz comics/video and Rumiko Takahashi (not mine). Wolverine, X-Men, and anyother Marvel characters which come along belong to (duh) Marvel comics (not mine). Tenchi Muyo and all various characters I pull from them belong to AIC and Pioneer (not mine). Gold Diggers belongs to Antarctic Press and Fred Perry (not mine). G. belongs to Hasbro (also not mine). Darkstalkers belongs to Viz comics and Capcom (you see a pattern here?). Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belong to Mirage Studios (again not mine). Ran Okami (my character so ask if you want to use). As said in previous version Logan has been an X-man years before the others. Any other connection between X-Men: Evolution and this fic ends at that line as this is like the comics or the other X-Men cartoon from the 90's.

_"Japanese"_

"English"

Ranokami was used to attracting unwanted attention from members of the opposite sex in his life, and really didn't mind the attention...but there was a world of difference between being friendly with one another and the overly aggressive actions of the space biker chick who had most recently shown interest in him. It really got on the mutant's nerves when females crossed over from friendly interaction and flirty like the amazons in China to acting like he was a piece of meat. I mean really what guy finds women so all around aggressive towards him to be a desired trait?

It was at that time that Ataru and Mendou sneezed, the later of the two clutching in pain due to the sudden change in his body causing his stitches to be pulled.

Taking a brief moment to look closer at the Carpathian Mountains somewhere far from prying eyes we see a far more mature individual was responding to Ranokami's question.

However, Destro was only slightly afflicted as he rubbed his nose in his private quarters...Baroness stretched over his bed with one of her legs raised over the other and letting half her face become covered by her hair. All the while running her hand over her very tight fitting leather garment with her slender gloved fingers.

"Destro dear please tell me that you aren't getting a cold." The European noblewoman cooed. The villainess just seemed to ooze a lethal form of seduction wrapped in her leather garment as if she was human black widow, and knowing her nearly psychopathic tendency for bloodshed isn't far off. In short, you know that you don't want to get anywhere near her but at the same time you can't turn away because she is so attractive.

"No it is gone my dear. But no matter. Now were were we?" Destro was as always the stoic and dominating individual that was as close to the second in command of Cobra as anyone could honestly be. There was also an every prescient sense of confidence he exuded from behind his metallic mask that attracted many like a moth to a flame, including Baroness herself. It was also the reason that the two of them seemed to get along so well.

It took no time for the seductive temptress to think of the perfect answer. The reply was simple and silent, she held up a short black leather whip from behind her back and smiled.

Immediately going back to Japan, and not getting caught in the Cobra hierarchies indulgences, we see that the younger of the male Logans is still pondering Benten's antics.

"And the worse part was that the more I say no to her, the more she wants me." He thinks to himself. "What kind of insane logic does this girl operate by anyway?"

Benten wasn't actually operating on logic sad to say, no woman looking for a mate ever operates on logic. It is a strange mixture of distorted reason, massive amounts of emotion, and topped with physical feeling which causes a female to choose their intended, and Benten had it bad for our favorite teenage mutant.

Why, you may ask, would the tough girl of the terrible trio want to have anything to do with someone from a planet she so detests? The answer is sort of complicated but boils down to two key things: Ranokami isn't a lazy ass pervert bum, and he's the only male that was ever able to flat out turn Benten down. Never had any male ever told the teenage alien girl to take a hike and Benten couldn't help but become obsessed with getting the young Logan to be hers.

"_So where exactly are we going Lord Tenchi_?" Princess Ayeka asked as she was amazed at how many people had suddenly joined what should have been a moderately sized group of sight seers.

"_I really don't know Ayeka._" Tenchi said as he scratched his head. "_Afterall Ataru is supposed to be leading us to the various places around here_."

"_The only sights that leech is interested in seeing are those where pretty girls are._" Ryoko growled. "_If he makes one more pass at me or stares at my chest I am blasting him all the way into orbit_."

The space pirates skin crawled as she remembered how Ataru just stared at her chest drooling shortly after meeting the bastard. It was at that point that Ryoko found out just how much damage the eternal pervert could take when she slammed his skull into the pavement and yet Ataru was almost instantly able to get back up on his feet. Granted he was a little shaken, and even rattled, but he still was alive.

"_With those things of yours bouncing around like jello I would have thought that you were used to getting stared at_." Ayeka goaded her rival for Tenchi's love. One could almost see the steam curling from out of Ryoko's ears.

"_Princess_..." the energy wielding pirate started, "_while Tenchi's mom made me promise to be on my best behavior, I'm on just about my last nerve with you, ya freaking stick_." as the tectonic forces known as the Ayeka plate and Ryoko plate were about ready to unleash another massive eruption, the Tenchi vent decided to try and vent some of the pressure and prevent massive destruction. Sadly recorded history has shown this has some mixed results.

"_Come on why don't you two calm down so we can enjoy our visit okay_?" Like a soldier forced to walk through a field of landmines, Tenchi was doing his best to tip-toe through what could very well be an absolutely devastating deathtrap. "_And please Ayeka don't bring up Ataru staring at Ryoko, because he was staring at you too and it was really disgusting_."

"Excuse_ me_?" Ayeka said as she was taken back for a second. "_That swine was_...." Cold shivers ran up and down the Juraian's back. "_Lord Tenchi please hold me for a moment before I splatter that vermin's remains across this island_."

"_Oh no if anyone is going to get comforted by Tenchi for being stared at by the sexual parasite in our midts, then it will be me...won't it Lord Tenchi_?" in what seemed like a well choreographed scene from a movie, two very irate females about to throttle each other had instantly become two seemingly very scared and needy woman who were on the verge of crying their eyes out.

Tenchi was completely flabbergasted as his attempt to stop massive destruction and chaos had only resulted in once more becoming the center of two very attractive female's attention. The image going through the teenager's mind was him narrowly missing all of the metaphysical landmines, only to find that he stepped in quicksand. While not necessarily violent, the situation was none the less deadly.

Ukyo just sighed as she followed along the more or less unconsolidated group of very possibly insane teenagers trying not to be pulled into the madness of the area. But it wasn't working very well, looking around the brunette noticed the *cool headed* Princess Uyuki seemed unaffected by what was going on around her.

"_Uh excuse me Princess Uyuki but I've really got to ask you this_." Ukyo asked, while fingering one of her throwing spatulas. "_How is it that you are able to remain so calm while being around so much insanity_?"

"_I do not mind at all lady Ukyo_." The ice princess from the outer planets allowed herself a very small smile that was almost imperceptible to the human eye. _"For many years I have been friends with Benten and Lum and long ago got used to the craziness. I have also had many experiences dealing with the randy nature he possess_." The princess took a moment to let what she said sink in.

"_Because of this, I have noticed that no matter how crazy the situation will become it will always work itself out in the end_." Princess Uyuki said as she seemed to glide along the street.

"_Makes sense_." Ukyo shrugged. The brunette still had no idea where she was going, but at least no one was trying to kill her yet. "_As much as anything else I've see here so far can be said to make sense_."

"_I assure you pretty lady, this is a very mild day in this part of your planet_." Ten said as he hovered just above the brunette's head.

Ukyo couldn't help but giggle at the cute and even cuddly looking Oni baby now drifting like a Thanksgiving's Day Macy Parade float. The teenage female mutant was compelled by some sort of instinct to want to hug the little guy to her chest. In fact...

"_Oh aren't you just the cutest little guy_." Before Ten-chan could think of what in the heck was going on, he found himself in her arms of Logan's adopted daughter being hugged as if he was a stuffed toy, and he hadn't even been trying.

"_Oh yea I'm good_." Ten-chan thought to himself as he nuzzled up to the teenage girls chest. Lost in his self-indulgence, the Oni baby completely forgot that the one now holding him is the daughter of the scariest man that he'd ever seen in his life (including Lum's father).

"_Hey why is it that he gets all your attention babe. Come on I'm a lot better looking and, unlike him, I don't need to have someone clean up after my wastes_." Ataru glared at Ten-chan, who didn't even bother to look at the teenage pervert as Ukyo continued to shower the infant with affection. Ukyo, however, was furious at the audacity of Ataru and reached for her back just waiting for the right moment to...

Lum, who was having too much fun seeing her old friend Benten going after her latest love interest. Taking the safer route some feet off the ground and hovering above the two and completely forgetting about Ataru for a moment, it was easy for the perv teenager to get away. Lum's concentration on the two was broken though as...

CRASH!!

Ukyo was now picking up her spatula up from slamming Ataru in the ground so hard that the perv's face left a permanent dent in the pavement.

"_I warned you sleaze ball, but did you listen? No, no you did not_." Ukyo stressed as she clenched her fist. "_Now that you are silent I am going to tell you why I am paying attention to this adorable baby rather than you, ya freaking sicko_."

Ukyo let Ten-chan go as she placed her foot on top the jerk's head.

"_Where you sugar are trying to impress me so that you can have a one-night stand or perhaps a quick fling, Ten-chan is a cute baby who's only interest in me is possibly some surrogate mother figure_." Ukyo removed her foot from Ataru's head and nudged him a bit with her toes to make sure he was awake.

"_So while I can cuddle the little flying fireball without worrying whether or not he's thinking something disgusting, if you were touching me in any way it better be first aid or I will see just how much damage you can take before finally dying. Clear?_"

"_Crystal_." The still mostly conscious teenager said.

"_DARLING_?" Lum cried as she noticed her love was pulling himself up from the ground. "_What is it with you_?" The alien princess's presence caused an instant change in the prevalent pervert's position, namely he was on his feet and clinging to her side

"_I just can't help myself sometimes Lum. It's a condition I have_." Ataru started to cry while latching onto the bikini clad teen's side, and almost instantly was restored to his full health.

"_I can't believe I'm seeing what I'm seeing_." Ukyo groaned walking away from the two.

"_You sure he's not some sort of mutant_?" Ten-chan asked while levitating over Ukyo and Uyuki 's heads. "_No offense Ukyo_."

"_None taken_." Ukyo shivered as she imagined having to put up with Ataru at the institute....which made her very uncomfortable. Or did until she realized that Jean would throw the idiot around like a rag doll or shoot him into the air and Cyclops blast him like the clay pigeons they use in training.

"_Hey the parties moving on here_!" Benten cried for a second as she started waving her machine gun around. "_Stop dragging your butts and move it_." The biker chick yelled as she stomped off in a huff, and back to hitting on the young Logan.

As the teenagers picked up the pace, Ran was doing her best to be the cutest little girl possible, while still fuming that Lum had once more made another friend while no one ever wanted to socialize with her. The pink haired teen was nearly beside herself at being forced to once more socialize with Lum and her crew. All of this woe was completely covered by Ran's almost impenetrable poker face.

"_'So Princess Sasami, how long have you been on this out of the way planet_?" Ran asked the smaller blue haired girl.

"_Oh my sister and I have been here since last summer_." Sasami smiled in a way that was so pure and innocent that it cut Ran's lies and half truths that for so long to their very core, and to be quite frank it actually hurt Ran a little. "_And it's not so bad being here with Tenchi since he is so nice to me and everyone else_."

Ryokoi meowed in agreement as the cabbit nuzzled in Sasami's arms. The animal may have really belonged to Ryoko but their was such a close bond between the fuzzball and the youngest member of the Royal Juraian Family that Sasami might very well be her owner.

"Especially_ Ry-oki, who needs to stop eating all of the carrots that Tenchi works so hard tending because you little one are putting on weight_." Sasami chided her pet starship, who mewed pathetically as Sasami adjusted how she was holding the fluffball.

"_I don't see why you don't just put her on a leash then and let her get some exercise._" Ran huffed as she poked at the brown furred pet's stomach region.

"_Oh I couldn't do that. She's so small she may get stepped on_." Sasami answered as everyone finally got back to moving on...where exactly was anyone's guess as the ones who were supposed to be leading the group now had fallen to somewhere in the rear as Lum was busy mending Ataru's busted head...which had gotten much better in a very short time.

The unfortunate lovers were now making their way to the front of the mass of people and began to head everyone towards the more colorful parts of town.

"_Hey lets go see the temple area_." Lum suggested as she noticed that Nemeria really didn't have much to see outside a few houses and buildings with people bustling around all over the streets.

While the suggestion wasn't exactly to the most exciting place in town, it was somewhere that was at least partially interesting...and just isolated enough that the group didn't have to worry if someone started picking a fight again since nothing was around to destroy.

"_And after that can we get lunch_?" asked Ranokami, his stomach growling in agreement, much to the astonishment of those who were gathered.

"_Now that's a plan I can get behind buddy_." Ataru snapped to attention at the mention of the only thing other than girls he was always thinking about: food.

"_Oh that is so unfair_." Ran started to cry to no one in particular. "_How is it guys can eat all the food that they want and never gain a pound while if I even think of splurging I gain weight_? _Huh_?" As the pink hair extraterrestrial continued to complain, as was her nature, she once more began to grate on everybody's nerves, including those of a black, white, and gray camouflage wearing stalker.

Firefly may have been under orders to follow and observe the Logan brats, identify individuals with superpowers, target said individuals with microchips, and keep far out of range. This didn't do much for his thirst for revenge against the females of the Logan clan, especially since Ukyo would be so easy to take out with one well placed sniper shot.

"Your promise to pay me triple my usual fee better pay off Commander." the faceless one bemoaned as his high-tech acoustic sensor made it all to easy for him to pick up all the mindless chatter that was spewing from the insentient babbling teenagers.

As the mercenary prepared for his first strike, he knelled in the branch of a tree with a specially modified sniper rifle. Where as the faceless one would have been more than happy to let Dr. Mindbender research the superpowers of these particular beings during an autopsy, he was expressly informed to insure live capture.

Silently taking one of the special rounds he was given and placed it in the chamber. These weren't your regular rounds as instead of a bullet at the end of the casing there was a opaque white top containing some unknown fluid. Selecting the target was easy, as Lum had just taken a moment to walk under the temples easement.

Taking a moment to carefully aim at the back of Lum's head, the Cobra henchman evenly squeezed the trigger and felt the recoil.

The projectile raced through the air faster than the speed of sound, but before impacting the conical tip fell away and the fluid impacted the back of girl's neck. Strangely the properties of the projectiles solution made it feel only like a large raindrop.

The Oni princess, who had immediately slapped the back of her head in an attempt to clear away what she believed to be condensation, had no clue that a pair of malevolent eyes were now looking at her from a pair of special binoculars that filtered the light causing a bright yellow blob on the impact sight.

"Firefly report. What is your status?" Cobra Commander barked over the ear piece of the ninja's headset.

"Calm yourself Commander." Firefly groaned with disbelief. "I've found the targets and you can inform Dr. Mindbender that this UV solution works perfectly."

"Don't get rash with me Firefly. I may be lenient with you because of your flawless work record, but I will not take that tone from any of my subordinate." the Leader of Cobra coldly hissed. "Now keep on target as there is only a small window of time to which we can procure these alien girls for study."

"And you don't want me to blow it on petty revenge right?" The cold and professional voice being spoken into the mouthpiece belayed the shear level of animosity that Firefly held towards the females of the Logan clan..and it would be so easy too. Ignoring his baser feelings for the knowledge that he was a mercenary that worked for hire and his pay was based on getting a job done.

A smile did creep onto the faceless one's mouth as he figured that once he got his pay, everything else was icing on the cake. Stealthy moving out of the tree and towards another firing location.

Lum had quickly passed off the impact to the back of neck and was clinging to Ataru like leech and had a smile on her face that just short of to happy to be real. This not only agitated Ran further, but also had attracted the attention of some of the other locals visiting Sakura's shrine.

For those who had not seen the shrine area before it was actually a very impressive sight with large lawn area of rolling green grass surrounded by a couple of spare rows of trees that seemed to encompass the area like a natural fence. The building itself was such a large one that if it were not for the fact that it was hidden on top of a hill that it would be confused with a government building.

And not only was the shrine grand in size, but also in architecture. The towered structure had rice paper doors, curved edges on the corners of the roof, and all in all looked like it was decades if not centuries old. But while our group of heroes are focused at looking at the temple grounds, the other guests were watching them.

"_Who the heck are these weirdos and why is that floozy dressed like that?_" A dark haired with hair going to the mid of her back asked aloud.

"_Are you asking anyone in particular, or was that a rhetorical question sis?_" The sister of this sort of bland looking teenage girl was busy mentally taking notes of the group that had just walked into the shrine area.

"_You know quite well Nabiki that going around showing that much skin and clinging onto a guy like a total slut is offensive to everyone. You aren't infuriated that women like her can cause guys to think girls like us are nothing more than sex objects?_" Akane's argument had some merit to it, but only on the surface.

"_Oh please Akane you and I both know that every single guy in __Furinkan__ is obsessed with you so you can't claim women like her are taking any attention away from you._" Nabiki smirked. "_So just admit that you're jealous of the alien princesses looks already_."

The dark haired girl, Akane, was infuriated at this and started to fume as she clenched her fists and turned her head in a huff.

"_Now if you excuse me I'm going to go investigate who those people are with the famous princess Lum_."

"_Akane, Nabiki please come along with the rest of the tour, and please do stop staring at the other visitors. It is very rude_." the sweet and gentle voice of Kasumi brought her sister's attention back to their school group that was now touring the grounds as part of a weekend field trip.

"_Fine, just so long as that freak keeps to himself. I don't want to have to watch over my shoulder all the time to stop him from looking at me_." Akane shivered as she and her older sibling fell in line with the rest of the students.

Firefly was a master of patience while waiting for a clear shot at Princess Sasami's head, or more specifically the back of her head. Now the sniper's waiting game had come to play as the professional merc looked down the lenses of his binoculars. From this secondary firing position Firefly would easily be able to get a clean shot, provided that he could isolate the teal haired young girl from the mass of other people.

The open field that separated Sakura's shrine was the only thing separating our heroes from the stealthy sight of Firefly, which really to say that the Cobra merc should have had an easy time taking care of his part of the mission....if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was now crowded in a space with more people and the open windows were few and far between.

For a lesser operative this would have been aggravating, but Firefly was a professional and the waiting game was just more time he could bill Cobra Commander...and it makes the time of sweet revenge all that much sweeter.

Going back to the inside of the Temple we see that Sakura was dressed in her temple priestess robes and had a small smile on her face, as she only had to deal with the Nemeria's high school visiting rather than any of those idiots that she delt with every day as a nurse...many of whom actually injured themselves to get attention from her.

"_At least these students are reportedly only slightly crazy._" the niece of Cherry smiled as she walked to the main area where the student's were amassed so that she could give a tour on this fine Saturday.

"_Hello everyone, and I welcome you to my humble shine. I understand that this isn't exactly how you expected to spend your free time, but I think that we can all learn a lot from each other._" the priestess smiled as she looked over the assembled classes.

"_And oh what I would like to learn from you_." Ataru muttered under his breath as she fantasized about what he could learn from someone so versed in human anatomy, and received an elbow smack to his side from his very pissed off girlfriend.

"_And now my weekend is going to hell._" Sakura bemoaned as she noticed that her lest favorite student had once more intruded on her off time.

"_Excuse me priestess but are you alright_?" Kasumi asked, wondering why her hostess has suddenly developed a nervous twitch and one of her veins was throbbing.

"_Of course Ms. Tendu, sorry but it seems that we have more guests that I must attend to, so if everyone could hold on for a minute I shall be right back_." It was remarkable just how fast the nurse/shrine priestess went from borderline freakout to completely collected, but for Sakura it wasn't anything special.

"_Well hey Sakura funny meeting you here huh. Say I didn't know that you gave tours of this place, are their any special places that a guy and his girl can get away for a while._" Ataru said as he squeezed Lum close.

"_Oh darling you're so romantic_." It is not stupidity dear readers which is at the heart of Lum's reaction, but rather she truly does care about Ataru and he's a lot better than 90% of the guys Lum has gone out with before. Sadly this leads to the alien princess to pounce on any and all displays of devotion the local pervert shows her when he doesn't need something.

Thankfully every other woman in the building, and some of the guys, knew that Ataru was feeding the Oni teenager a line.

Ukyo noticed that the pink haired girl, Ran she believed, was seaming like a closed pot ready to blow it's lid on an overheated stove.

"_Sugar calm down, not going to do anyone any good by giving yourself a stroke_. _Maybe you should shift to decaf_." The brunette's attempt to break her new acquaintance's fury with witty humor may have worked on most people, Ran's rage was biased off of far too many injustices to even notice the other girl's existence.

"_Ukyo as much as I appreciate your attempt to help Ran with her...problems. I am sorry to say that she becomes entirely too focused on herself to even acknowledge the world around her_." The very cool headed ruler of Neptune calmly pointed out to the adoptive daughter of the Logans.

"_This is getting us nowhere, and even I am getting hungry now_." Princess Ayeka grumbled a little as she left Tenchi's side momentarily and stopped just abreast of Lum and Ataru.

"_Forgive my abruptness ma'am but my group and I are merely getting a tour of your beautiful temple from Princess Lum and her...consort. We ment no harm nor did we mean to interupt you and your school group, and we are in a bit of a rush because it is so close to lunchtime and we were not planning on staying long_." The Jurian noblewoman politely bowed her head after finishing and came as a shock to Sakura.

The shrine madden and school nurse had never had the occasion to meet someone who addressed her so formally and none of Ataru's associates were ever so...regal. A very refreshing change of pace for the often overworked and unappreciated (the boys who injured themselves and forced her to taken care of didn't count) priestess/nurse.

"_There is not problem my honored guest. Please do enjoy your time, however short it must be....Ms..._"

"_I am Princess Masaki Ayeka Jurai of the Jurain Empire. I am here with my sister and friends to visit one of Lord Tenchi's relatives and since they recently met Princess Lum and her friends...._" The purple haired princess alluded to how she and her "family" were dragged into the weirdness of this part of Japan, not that where they lived was normal by any stretch of imagination.

"_Say no more I completely understand_." Sakura sighed knowing full well Ataru's bad luck and never having been able to make any headway with fixing his problem. "_Please enjoy your visit here and forgive me for leaving so soon but one of the local schools is having a tour here and I must show them around_."

As Sakura made her way back to her tour group, Ayeka was one more at Tenchi's side, and near a very confused Ryoko.

"_What was that all about princess_?" The space pirate asked, wondering how someone who is so demure like Ayeka could just walk up and defuse a situation between such obvious agitators and scratching her head like she had a really bad itch.

"_It's called manner's Ms. Ryoko learn some_." the older of the two Jurians rubbed her stomach as she felt the need to eat. "_I'd debate the position further but I need to get something in my stomach soon_."

"_Yea you need to put some weight on those bones of yours skinny_." Ryoko needled her competitor for Tenchi's emotions, to which came the obvious retort..

"_And you could live off that fat you're storing in your chest for at least two maybe three days_. _Oh did I say that outloud_?" And thus the starting of another battle of the space babes began...or was about to.

"_Enough already_." Ranokami, who had been very quite so far and trying to enjoy the scenery while ignoring Benten's learing, had at this point all that he could take. "_Look could we please stop wasting time and take a quick tour before my stomach starts growling any louder_."

The son of Logan was one of a very few who now was able to stop a Ayeka/Ryoko battle and only because both had now agreed that lunch was more important at this point that trying destroy the other for Tenchi's love. Of course this was more for the fact that everyone was now beginning to get hungry and no one wanted to fight on an empty stomach.

"_Heh, only such an uncouth mongrel would be so rude in the presence of such ladies_." It was a taller teenager with a wooden sword who said that. "_Now cretin prepare to defend yourself_ _for I, Kuno Tatewaki shall defend these maidens' honor_."

The dark haired, and admittedly good looking, young man had come from the school group and was now pointing his weapon at the one person he didn't want to, our hero. Ranokami was just a little annoyed at this since the last thing that he really wanted to do was fight the guy because he didn't want to wreck a place that wasn't his. Now if he was outside he probably would have broken the idiot's blade to teach him a lesson.

Thankfully Ukyo decided to intervene.

"_Sugar I don't know who you think you are, don't know why you're here, but we really don't need any defending and would rather you just go away before we do something that you most likely will regret_." The adoptive sibling of our antagonized hero said as she gently, but firmly, placed her hand ontop of Kuno's and pushed the boken wielding pest away.

This had a very unwanted effect as when Ukyo tried to pull her hand away from the the new pest without starting a fight....well lets just say that Kuno's complete lack of reality once more had come to play.

"_Oh fair maiden do not deny the truth for the sake of your dark sorcerer captor, for I Kuno Tatewaki, the blue thunder of Furikan High School, shall free you and then allow you to show your gratitude with your undying devotion_." Kuno was now holding Ukyo close to himself as he raised his wooden weapon in the air and

KATHUNK!!

Instantly, and yes even faster than the reflexes of trained ninja instantly, Kuno's ranting was stopped dead in it's tracks by a very hard object moving at very fast speed slamming into his ribcage. The pain was immediately debilitating an enraged Ukyo clenched her fist and moved her arm back into a more at ease position.

"_I don't know who you are, what you want, or the freaking psycosus you suffer from, but no one, and I mean no one touches me without my permission_." Ukyo had no idea what had come over her nor did she understand just why this particular individual had decided to latch onto her like a parasite, and to be honest she really didn't give a hoot.

"_Now get the hell away from me before I file molestation charges against you_." Ukyo marched on in a huff.

"_Okay that was strange_." Ryoko blinked as she let off from manhandling Tenchi. "_But really funny to watch_." The space pirate's smile was actually kind of frightening.

"_Mr. Kuno if you can not control yourself I will have to report you to your father for punishment_." Kasumi politely pointed out, and being very embarrassed that someone under her authority was acting so poorly.

"_Fair Ms. Tendu can you not see that this is the legendary Ataru who, being a powerful sorcerer and foul pervent, has ensnared the beautiful alien princess to his foul will and summoned forth demons to aid him in binding these fair maidens to his sexual wims_."

For the sake of their sanity, those who had dealt with Kuno before just toned him out. Sad to say but our hero, along with his friends and family, had never dealt with someone as completely out of touch with reality as this particular teenager. Actually that wasn't completely true, but that particular red garbed wacko hadn't been by in a while to bother Logan and he could stay lost as far as Wolverine was concerned.

"_Now I must save these fair maidens for the monster that is Ataru, and his minions._" Turning his back to Kasumi, Kuno was preparing himself to once more go after Ranokami...only to find that all forward motion was halted as the wooden blade now was grasped in the iron grip of Ryoko.

The cyan haired alien pirate may not mind being called a demon herself, but her Tenchi was not evil in any way shape form or fashion and this was where the former slave of Kagato drew the line in the sand. Yanking the bokken from the boy's hands, Ryoko grabbed the stick in both her hands and snapped it in two the pieces of what was essentially firewood to the ground, Ryoko grabbed Kuno by the throat and lifted her opponent off the ground.

"_I don't care who you are, what you are thinking, or what the hell you want with me. But if you dare insult my Tenchi again I will blast you into oblivion. Am I being perfectly clear to you_?"

"_No woman ever has been this strong_." Kuno chocked out through the pressure of having his neck being squeezed. "_Clearly dark sorcery has afflicted you and thus a demon has claimed you. Please fair one let me_...."

Whatever Kuno was going to say no one will ever know as Ryoko, having enough and never being a patient being, tossed the nuisance through the wall and out into space. Without batting an eye Ryoko dropped her arm back to a more relaxed position and attached herself once more to Tenchi.

"_Now are their anymore crazies who want to start anything_?_ Didn't think so_." and thus the tour finally go underway.

"_Benten that one with the spiky hair reminds me so much of you it's amazing_." Princess Uyuki commented to her biker friend after seeing her newest acquaintance blow her stack.

"_Uyuki I'm busy thinking about how to get that hunk in bed, why would I care how similar I am to one of his pretty boy cousin's girlfriends_?" Benten sarcastically commented as Ataru led the way with Lum pointing things out.

"Well that was a hoot." Firefly thought to himself as he used the opportunity to set his weapon up one more time. "And now that I've got an open shot." gently squeezing the trigger, Firefly's round went right down the barrel and slammed right into Sasami's thigh.

Checking with his special binoculars, the mercenary smirked at another confirmed shot. Tapping the receiver in his ear, he related the good news.

"Firefly to extraction team one, I have marked two targets in UV."

"We hear you Firefly." The cold voice of Major Bludd replied. "Alley Vipers are ready for capture as soon as targets are clear of temple grounds."

"Just what I needed to hear." Firefly thought to himself as he removed the UV solution rounds from his weapon and placed in more traditional lead projectiles. "So soon I'll be getting back at you little girl." Firefly silently made his escape to a place he knew he'd get a shot at killing Ukyo. After he placed his rifle to the ground, Firefly made sure that his automatic was fully loaded and that his knife was within easy reach.

Back with our intrepid, or at least hungry, heroes, we find that without the stupidity of Kuno the tour was actually over pretty quick. That being said it wasn't really over as the two older Tendu daughters were quite fixed on Ranokami. Kasumi for manners sake, and Nabiki for her compulsive need for information and the power and wealth it could bring.

"_Pardon my abruptness sir, but I must apologize for how rudely you and your friends were treated by one of the student's I was responsible for_." Kasumi's soft voice was always known for it's calming effect one those around her and if it wasn't for the fact that she had so many students to take care of she may have very well had prevented Kuno's attack. Or perhaps not depending on how insane Kuno was being at the moment.

"_Heh, don't worry about it_." Ranokami said. He may have been a little terse in his reply, and perhaps on some level did hold her responsible, but really it wasn't in the Wild Wolf's nature to hold a grudge. "_The guy needs to be medicated anyway so I doubt that you could do much without putting yourself in danger_."

"_Well thank you very much for your understanding and forgiving nature_." The taller brunette bowed respectfully towards the younger mail. "_I am Tendo Kasumi, and I should also apologize to all of you for Kuno's very uncivilized behavior_."

"_Hey like Ranchan here said; it's not like you had any direct part in it_ Ms. Tendo." Ukyo smiled as she bowed as well.

"_Ranchan? Forgive me for asking but_..." Kasumi alluded as she placed her finger to the side of her face, finding the Logan clan's heir very intriguing.

"_It's Logan Ranokami, and Ukyo here is my sister_." The Wild Wolf's charm was, like before, working it's way into the unattached woman around him faster than anyone could do anything about it.

"Regardless_, I hope that you won't mind me asking you all to join us for lunch to make up for Kuno's rudeness_." This was all that everyone needed to hear as instantly even the very withdrawn face of Princess Uyuki brightened at the prospect of free food.

"_Absofreakingloutely babe_." Ataru erupted towards the older brunet, only to be held fast by Lum and thus fall on his face causing all around him to develop that sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

"_Sorry about that he doesn't seem to be able to control himself much_." Tenchi apologized. "_But sure I think we would love to have lunch with you and your students_."

The heir to the Jurian throne's action would have usually landed him in hot water between two very jealous and irate women who could and would cause massive destruction for the scale not seen since Mt. Kilimanjaro blew it's since both women knew that being polite would lead to free food, Ryoko and Ayeka just held their tongues, at least until after the meal.

Speaking of tongues...Benten was licking her's as she imagined just what food she would be able to enjoy next to her new love interest. This wasn't really a date, but close enough that Benten thought that she could qualify so she could try to guilt the male later...or more likely just remember it later as a fond dream when she once more had to deal with being around guys like Ataru.

Little did anyone know that there were certain agents of Cobra who would make absolutely sure that this particular outing was not one they were going to forget.

Metal Head was itching with glee as his missles were locked onto the area of the camp site.

"Oh this is going to be so easy." the usually incompetent...okay nearly completely incompetent Cobra agent smiled. Watching the teenagers just sitting around and eating bored the missile-packing nut so much. He want to just hear the sound of racing explosives out of their shoots and the heat of their thrust as they launched.

"Metal Head get off the freaking radio it's an open channel." Cobra Commander screamed into his minion's ear. "Now silence."

At this Ranokami shot up from where he was and was on his feet in a flash.

"_Oh my is something wrong Ranokami-san_?" Kasumi said in shock. "_I hope that my cooking didn't offend you_." The eldest of the Tendos asked, not realizing that the Logan was focusing on finding out where that voice had come from and had made a down jesture with his hand.

"_Listen you jerk my sister just asked you a question_." nearly yelled an irate Akane. "_So you better pay attention and answer her right now_."

The only reply that Ranokami gave was a shushing to everyone.

"_Ranchan what is it_?" Ukyo asked, knowing well what her adoptive brother's actions ment and reached for her battle spatula.

"_We aren't alone here_." Logan's son said. "_They're too far to pick them out but..._"

"Say good night kid." Metal Head smirked as he, once more completely doing the wrong thing, locked onto the area around near Ranokami and fired his first missile from the rooftop.

The deadly projectile's lock wasn't perfect though as it raced right towards Kasumi situated across from the Wild Wolf. If the explosive payload hit it would have been instant death to the girl. In one fluid motion our hero had cleared the distance between himself and the innocent female, extended his claws and used his bone blades to ricochet the warhead back to it's target.

Metal head dodged just in time to escape being blasted by his own weapon, only to rush headlong into a pipe and render himself unconscious.

Kasumi was in shock as she just caught sight of the missile right before the male before her had sent it flying. But how did he do that? Kasumi couldn't believe her eyes as she saw six boney projections extending from the knuckles of her savior. Who, or rather what, was this person?

"Metal Head you incompetent boob. All forces begin the assault!" Cobra Commanders shrill voice resonated through every Cobra member's speakers as the attack commenced.

"_Incoming_!" Ryoko screamed as men in blue armor held grenade launchers towards the eating tourists and fired.

Streaming through the air, these smoke emitting weapons clouded everyone's vision on the ground. Gagging and coughing only things that broke through this gray cloud of fog were the glowing beams of Ryoko and Tenchi's energy swords.

"_Can't see_." Ayake gagged as her eyes ran red with tears. "_Sasami where are you_?"

Not even being able to see one's hand in one's face made it extremely hard for the teal haired girl to know where she was, and the burning sensation in her throat made it so very hard to answer her sister. Bumping around in the dark, Sasami dropped Royoki and was using her hands to feel her way around. Unfortunately for her, the one who she met was a blotchy garbed man who was brandishing a knife and odd gun.

"_AYEKA_!" Screamed Sasami, not even sure how she was able to do so.

"_Get away from her you monster_." Akane screamed, as she too was completely blinded by the gas and was thus swinging wildly and only hitting air.

Firefly didn't even take notice of the high school girl, who through the IR lenses of his gas mask could easily see. Or did, until the mallet nearly took his head off. Firefly blocked the weapon by pinning his blade at the junction of the hammer's head and it's shaft.

"I have no time for annoyances like you." the faceless one just took the hammer from Akane as he put his gun into it's holster. Firefly then just slammed Akane in the gut with her own weapon and left her to find Sasami again, or better yet Ukyo.

"_Cousin can you find your way through this_? _I'm blind as a bat here_." Tenchi was able to see a little better than others with the glowing master key of his.

"_Well lets just even the odd a bit_." Wild Wolf smiled. "_Tenchi Viper to your backside, Ukyo boogie to your left_."

Thankfully the inhuman nature of his regeneration let Wild Wolf's senses heal faster than the irritants in the smoke hurt him. And that meant....

"_I'll be right back to even the odds_." launching himself into the air, Wild Wolf exploded out from the fog and slammed right into one of the Alley Vipers.

"Can I borrow this? Thank you." Wild Wolf tore off the Cobra agent's mask and smacked the guy hard in the nose with his fist, sans claws. Jumping off one Viper to the next Wolverine's son was able to incapacitate several foes and gain their masks.

Rushing back into the smoke filled mess Wild Wolf handed off the masks and thus Tenchi and Ukyo were able to join the fight.

"_You bastards really want a fight_?" Benten cried with glee. "_Come and get it_."

Ah the alien biker babe was having so much fun with her bazooka and machine gun as she fired upon the attacking terrorists. Again and again round after round of hot lead and exploding shells tore the park area apart. Sad to say for Benten the most she was doing was knocking the guys around due to the fact Alley Vipers are one of Cobra's best armored troops.

The bulky plating and reinforced bodyarmor the Alley Vipers use to defend themselves from the shockwaves and shrapnel of street gunfights is specially designed to deal with explosive damage and was bullet proof. Or at least bullet proof enough do deal with uzis such as Bentens.

"Foolish girl. You think that you take on the glorious Cobra and win?" Major Bludd yelled a battle cry as one of Benten's bazooka blasts exploded in front of a nearby Alley Viper.

The Cobra enlisted slammed right into Major Bludd and both were knocked into a brick wall. Major Bludd was squished but for all purposed alive.

After a few moments the click click noise of empty magazines were the only thing coming from her weapons.

"_I'm out_? _Dang_." Benten looked kind of sad as she had to toss her now useless weapons aside. "_Oh well getting physical works just fine for me too_."

It was odd to see a teenage girl with a chain going after full grown men in combat armor...sadly Benten's usual level of fighting skill didn't really matter to much when you no longer have any cover fire and get hit in the gut by a smoke grenade. With the wind knocked out of her. Crying and thinking several profane things to say against some of the people of earth, Benten just curled up till air was returned to her lungs.

Mihoshi was balling her eyes out as she had completely lost track of Kiyone and started to shoot erratically into the air. Bullets flew in all directions as Mihoshi ran around pulling the trigger at every movement.

"_Kiyone where are you_? _Kiyone_?" The double headed blond was totally physically and mentally lost as she ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off. This chaotic bout of madness was only halted when the Galactic Police officer ran head long into a tree and knocked herself out.

And where was Kiyone while this was going on you ask? She was busy trying to move the civilians, Ten, and Princess Uyuki out of the combat zone and into the relatively protected portion of the temple area, and actually doing a good job at it.

As soon as Kiyone had gotten everyone she could out of harms way, she turned to go fight the deadly forces of Cobra. The problem was that her small pistol had absolutely zero stopping power against the heavily armored Ally Vipers. All that her small firearm did was make bang sounds and pings and her rounds harmlessly bounced off the plating.

"Give it up already little girl that's not hurting anyone." One of the Vipers said as he pulled out his shotgun.

Kyone fired once more, but this time hit her target's hand and was able to run the guy, grab the shotgun from the Viper's hands and fired point blank range. The shot blast knocked the Ally Viper to the ground in pain, but the armor kept him from dieing.

"How about I use yours then?" Kyone said as she took the Cobra soldier's weapons and ammo and started going back to help Tenchi fight off these blue clad killer.

The sky was no safer than the ground. Lum and Ryoko had long since left the target zone and were doing their best to ward off Cobra's forces too with Ryoko doing the better job.

Concentrated blasts of red energy lanced through the sky as the former space pirate blasted everything in sight.

"_Get back here you craven cowards and get what's coming to you_." Lum screamed.

The sky resounded with KRAKOWS and KREZAPS with Ryoko completely loosing it at this point and just causing massive chaos. Lum's attacks, on the other hand, were far more precise than her counter parts as the electrical arc from her horns flashed out in blue light.

Cobra, however, had been observing the Logans and their friends so they knew exactly what these particular people could do. Suddenly Ryoko and Lum found themselves under fire from a squad of Cobra's agile F.A.N.G.s.

Guided missiles launched out from the rocket pods of these nimble fighters, all locked onto Ryoko's energy signature.

"_Oh you want to to dogfight huh_?" The hovering babe in red and black smiled with an evil glee. "_Why not_?_ I can use a cheap laugh_."

Ryoko's flying was unimpeachable, as was her precise energy blasts which nailed the oncoming projectiles with ease. However when Ryoko actually destroyed the missile's casing they didn't explode in a mass of destruction but instead launched a secondary volly of rocked guided nets.

The formers space pirate blinked for several seconds wondering what the heck had just happened, only to become caught in the nets. As each additional net wrapped it's way around her as the thrusters of the rockets got entangled with one another.

"_Is that some sort of joke_?" Ryoko blinked as she hovered several feet off the ground and looking like she was covered in fishnet. Rolling her eyes, the firebrand of the group of heroes tried to just faze out of the trap. It didn't work.

"_What the_?" Ryoko asked as she struggled to free herself, but to no avail.

"Vibrainum netting my dear." The annoying sound of Wildweasel's voice filled the air as he pressed the fire button on his control stick. Red laser fire struck Ryoko dead on target along with a few missiles and blasted the woman out of the sky.

Lum was having an even worse time as her lighting bolts were only able to take out a few F.A.N.G.s while being overwhelmed by the choper's lazer blasts. Alone in the skies, things did not look up for the Oni girl.

Not being invincible like Ryoko, Lum differed to her ability to dodge and weave to avoid getting hit, for as long as she could. Finally a tired and drained tiger bikini wearing girl couldn't move any more and was struck hard in the back by one of the viper's lazer bolts.

Falling through the air, Lum appeared as if she was going to crash into the earth. A loud SHOOMP sound was heard as another mesh net was fired off. This time the net was attached to a cord so the moment the bola net wrapped itself around Lum, she was

yanked upwards.

Unconscious, wounded, but alive, Lum was pulled up like a fresh caught fish and carried away by the on person aerial vehicle.

Kasumi, and her sister Nabiki, although clear of the initial gas exposure thanks to Ranokami, were compelled to enter the unwelcoming mess for the sake of their sister Akane. Holding hands and using some spare robe to hold eachother together, the two moved slowly thought the blinding mess.

"_Kasumi are you mad we have to get out of here_." Nabiki's pleading went unanswered as her older sister continued to pull her through he danger zone.

"_We can't leave without our sister Nabiki, please hurry_." Kasumi's decision was heartfelt, but completely foolish as she couldn't see her hand in front of her face.

Nabki wasn't sure what was worse as she was pulled through the mess, the iritation from the gas cloud or the fact that she was now in a freaking killing field and walking blindly through it. The middle Tendo daughter genuinely believed that she was going to die today doing something which was suicidal to say the least.

"_My sister is nuts and now I'm going to have my life ended too shortly by some terrorists. Well at least I've saved enough to have a decent casket...providing that father doesn't try to drink it all in despair first_." It isn't that Nabiki didn't view getting out alive as a possibility, just that her cold and mathematical mind had calculated that her chances for survival were point seemed even more real when Kasumi had blundered right into one of the Alley Vipers who were stalking through the mired soup of gas.

Towering before the two terrified girls, the monstrous figure bared down on them with an assault rifle. This was all the more horrible as the Alley Viper's build and armor completely stripped the any sense of humanity from the one who surely would kill them.

There was an unknown glee on the Alley Viper's face behind his mask as he slowly pulled the trigger and...

All that Kasumi or Nabiki could see was the dense smoke rush away as a shorter male figure stood between the Cobra soldier and the Tendo girls.

This didn't do anything to stop the pulling of the trigger as the air filled with the repetitive sound of rounds exploding down the barrel and the fleshy slut as the bullets imbedded themselves in human flesh.

Kasumi and Nabiki could only look on in horror as the one who had used himself as a human shield was now falling to the ground, presumably dead.

The Alley Viper cursed as he had foolishly used the last of his rounds on the little punk. With his gloved hands the exchanging of the used magazine for a fresh one took longer than usual, but he wasn't worried as he had all the time in the world to deal with these two little girls. Oh how wrong he was.

The body on the ground rose only a few inches and he punched, yes punched, the Alley Viper in the knees with such force that they buckled and the sound of the bones shattering filled the Tendo's burning ears.

The armored blue terrorist was now on his hands and legs unable to rise up to his knees since any pressure there only aggravated the break. The shear pain that the villain was feeling was so bad that he was brought to tears and crying like a banshee.

The male figure was on his feet again, to the utter shock of the girls still speechless as they realized that their rescuer was the same young man as before who had saved Kasumi's life. Ranokami Logan picked up the Viper's weapon and slammed the butt of it into the Viper's mask.

"_Damn I forgot how much getting shot at close range hurts_." The teenage male commented as one set of his claws shot out and he used them to slice the rifle in his hand into pieces. "_It's going to take a while to remove all these rounds too...eh that's something to worry about later_."

Kasumi was in complete shock that the younger teen's chest was nearly completely healed, though his shirt was only just staying together. Even though she was an autodidact when it came to medical knowledge, Kasumi knew that no human could survive just he shock of being shot so often so close by such a weapon. What was this boy? Really what was he? Some sort of supernatural entity, demigod?"_And more importantly, how do I thank for such a heroic, selfless person for saving me_?"

Nabiki was flabbergasted, but would later do whatever it would take to be on this kid's good side. Knowledge is power, and Nabiki loved power. If a teenager this powerful was so willing to help people he didn't really know, then what would or could he do for real friend?

"_You two okay_?" The Wild Wolf asked as he dropped the useless chunk of metal and plastic to the ground.

"_Ah yes we are Ranokami-san_." Kasumi finally was able to say as she and Nabiki both bowed to him. "_But please we must find our sister Akane, she's lost and_..." The eldest of the Tendu daughters wasn't able to complete her statement as the dark haired male seemed to be scanning the surrounding area and rushed off faster than anyone either girl had seen.

In a matter of moments their rescuer had returned and with Akane's body swung over his back.

"_Come on you want to get killed here? Lets move it_." Neither Tendo girl could argue as they were dragged from the fray and to relative safety.

"_Alright listen carefully okay_?" Both Kasumi and Nabiki nodded in understanding. "_Those guys are agents of a group called Cobra and they want to rule the world and will do anything to achieve that goal, including killing you and everyone here so please keep out of the way_

The smoke finally dissipated on the ground as we find what was once a gorgious open grassy yard was now a smoldering mess of holes, twisted metal, and wounded.

Ayeka's eyes were burning as she looked around for her little sister, but she was nowhere to be found.

"_SASAMII_!!" the princess of the Jurians bemoaned as she looked at the world through her tear clouded orbs.

"_AYEAKA_!" was her response, and it seemed so close. Yes there the blue haired little princess was, just a few feet more and...

Swoosh. A gray blur rushed past and carried the little princess away.

"Say goodbye to her kid, because I doubt you'll be seeing each other for a long, long time."

At the sight of her mistresses distress, and through the pain of the gas attack, Ryooki launched himself at Firefly's ankle, only to be shot with a dark gun before her tiny cabbit teeth could do anything.

Firefly, being the ever professional, picked up the unconscious spaceship/pet and tossed Sasami and Ryo-ohki into the secondary pod of Cobra's latest experimental Mamba attack helicopter and buckled them in. Getting into his own pod, the faceless one gunned the engines up and was out of the area before anyone was able to notice. Thus Ayeka was left crying in the dust as her sister was taken into the air.

The only comfort that the brokenhearted princess had was the warm arms of Tenchi as he wrapped them around Ayeka and just let her cry.

"_Don't worry Ayeka, Sasami will be fine. We'll find her and get her back as soon as possible_." Tenchi knew that his word would take time to fullfill, but somehow he'd do it.

Ryoko was fuming as Benten helped her get out of the vibranium mess.

"_Thanks kid_." Ryoko said, holding back any insult she had for the one who was saving her.

"_Heh whatever. Just don't think we're friends or anything_." The alien biker scoffed as she winced from the pain she was feeling from getting smacked around a few times, but she'd be fine soon enough.

Ryoko looked at the way Tenchi was holding Ayeka, and while it hurt her that the one man she really did love wasn't doing that to her, for the first time it didn't hurt her like a betrayl of some sort. Sasami was probably the nicest girl Ryoko had ever met and well she missed her too, but was too out of it to go after that ninja guy right now. But the moment Ryoko got her chance....there would be a righteous fury unleashed like never before.

"_Let her cry_." Ryoko thought to herself as she walked over to Tenchi and Ayeka. "_It's her sister afterall_." And perhaps that was the first time that Ryoko actually saw what it's like to be part of a family.

As the two princesses and the fluffball were far out of range the rest of the Cobra attackers withdrew back into the shadows and underground passages where our heroes couldn't follow in their condition.

Sakura waited till after the fighting had stopped and the sirens blarring from the emergency response teams arriving along with police and Mendu's private army that for some reason didn't know about the Cobra attack till it was over.

"_Kasumi-san you are at least trained in first aid_?" the nurse/priestess said as she rushed to where the students were choking and coughing while carrying what little medical supplies she knew would help.

"_Well yes a little Sakura-sensei_." the eldest daughter of the Tendu clan said as she detached herself from her sister and went to aid the students who were supposed to be under her care. About the only thing that either could do was treat the cuts, brusses, and irritated eyes till the EMTs were able to give better care.

Ranokami was mostly self-sufficient as he seemed to be stabbing himself with his claws.

"_Ranchan have you lost your mind_?" Ukyo asked as she jabbed her battle spatula into the ground and propped herself on it. Her question wasn't really out of any overwhelming concern, but in the tone of playful banter with which siblings often tease each other with.

"_Nope_." Was the nonchalant answer from the mutant targeting board. "_I just hate the feeling of lead in my body_." This answer was followed by the wet sound of one of the projectiles that was caught in Ranokami's body when he saved Kasumi and Nabiki's lives.

"_Fine. Hey Tenchi lets go look for a scalpel and a pair of needle nose pliers to help my knuckle-headed brother out_." Tenchi just followed his cousin along and figured that all those bullets would cause annoyance till they were removed.

Uyuki sighed as she noticed one of her best friends was now gone and the park was absolutely destroyed. For too long she had dealt with supernatural and alien troubles that she had completely forgotten how savage and violent humans could be on their own. Mistaking the lesser state of technology for harmlessness was a hubris mistake. Evil and good were not exclusive to one race or another, it was something every sentient race was forced to deal with.

"_It is a pity that we had forgotten how dangerous this world could be when we do not have our technology_." the Neptune royalty observed as was on the verge of tears.

"_Hey we'll find Lum again. It's not like she's being taken to some far off world or anything_." Ataru said as he tried to smile, even when the most important thing in his life had been taken away.

"_Who knew a jerk like you could actually be so inspiring_?" Ten-chan said as he sort of popped out of nowhere.

"_And where have you been all this time you flying cigaret lighter_?" Ataru asked his loved one's cousin.

"_I got bored so I flew around a while and once the people started fighting I went looking for the toughest guys I know to help_." the little Oni was so proud of himself that he was rolling around in the air like a firefly that was attracted to his own tail.

"_Great now I have to get yelled at by Lum's father for not doing enough to save his little girl from a bunch of mercenaries. Thanks loads_." Ataru groaned, knowing he was going to be in more trouble than he was worth.

"_Don't know about ya girl's old man kid_." A rather gruff and very foreign accented voice said. "_But I happen to think earth's problems are best handled locally_."

Ataru looked at where Ten-chan was floating and saw the head of the Logan clan, his wife, and their guests in various battle garments. Logan's blue, yellow, and black get up was likely the strangest thing Ataru had ever seen. And Mrs. Logan was wearing what could possibly be the most striking green jump suit Ataru ever saw, which Ataru would have been drooling over if not for the fact she was carrying a very sharp katana and looked like she could be Red Sonya's older sister.

Ataru made one very clear mental picture, he was about to get all the needed to get Lum back.

To be continued.

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long to get this update done, but I've been busy trying to find another job, trying to form some sort of social life, ect. Still haven't found another job and I have found that the town I'm at has zero social life so I'm stuck. I hope that the next update doesn't take me as long to post the next update and thank you for all my patient fans who have looked forward to this.


End file.
